Surging Chaos: Enraged Aura
by InuSonishaUnlimited
Summary: An incident with Eggman causes an unfamiliar sickness to affect Sonic, keeping him permanantly in Super form. Six months later, a young girl named Marina the Hedgehog comes to help him escape this sickness. Rated M, you have been warned. Chap 11 up
1. Chapter 1

**Surging Chaos: Enraged Aura**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: Don't own SEGA, duh. Rated M or MA for Scenes of Rape, Language and Violence. If you can't stand those elements, turn away now.**

**1. First Meeting**

**Before...**

Gunfire, laser shots and loud shouts abound as Sonic dashes further from Dr. Eggman, carrying a young light-blue fox with a yellow sphere containing a heavy amout of energy. At the end of the road is a cliff, overlooking the Emerald Ocean that touches Emerald Coast. Sonic stops and skids to the edge, looking back with clenched teeth as Eggman stops.

"Hand over the child, Sonic." Eggman says, his robots coming closer.

"Grr...kid, fly!" Sonic yells, throwing the child high as the cliff edge breaks off after a laser shot, dropping to the water with Sonic still standing.

The child watches as the blue hedgehog drops into the water, the yellow sphere following. "No, that fool!" Eggman yells looking over the cliff. Suddenly, a huge column of yellow energy rises from the sea, blasting seawater at Eggman's face in the process. Super Sonic floats before them all, but something is different. His energy levels are higher, his eyes flare with fear and anger and his fists are tightly balled up. As robots charge forward, they are decimated in mere seconds. Eggman dashes for his vehicle and makes a quick escape as the robots turn into scrap.

Super Sonic holds his head tightly as seering rage and anxiety rush through his head. The child looks without any fear as Sonic screeches like a madman, people in armored clothing approaching from behind. They all launch powerful, glowing cables that latch around Sonic's arms and legs, holding him steady. Tails arrives soon with his plane, pulling out a small box with a circle design on it. After throwing up in the air, the box expands and covers Sonic in a giant sphere to contain the energy.

"Sorry, Sonic...let's go." he tells the men, who grab hold of the bubble and carry it near the Tornado.

After taking off, Tails carries the bubble to a large complex with multiple glass tubes, domes, structures and spaces. "We're gonna help you in any way we can, Sonic...as soon as we figure out why you're so troubled..." he says as he lands the plane and the sphere into the complex. "I built this place myself, Sonic. Ready?" he asks him. "...Yes, do what you can..." Super Sonic asks Tails as he rolls the sphere into a central spot...

**Six Months Later...Now...**

A red Nissan Skyline drives through the city streets, making quick turns around cars and trucks, pretty much the kind of driving behavior you see on the highway. After the gauntlet of wheels and steel, the car parks next to a yellow version of the same car with a license plate reading "BLUDEMN", presumably Sonic's car. The door of the red Skyline opens and out comes a dark red female hedgehog with an orange dress, combined with a white underdress and small apron. Above her chest is a small red ribbon connected to a collar around her neck. She wears long white gloves and long, orange socks with black shoes. She also has brown hair over her head with three large ponytails reaching her knees. "Hmm...this is the place." she says to herself as she enters the building, looking at the two-tail emblems on the walls. At the front desk, a woman wearing a completely white outfit sits, typing at a computer.

"Welcome to the Offices of Chaotic Energy Research Facility. Can I help you?" she asks politely.

"Yes, my name is Marina. I'm here to offer my assistance here at the facility." the girl responds.

"Marina? Hmm, let's see...Ahh, here you are. Marina the Hedgehog, Age 16, certified for entrance and assistance. Right this way, the manager will want to speak with you." says the receptionist as she exits her desk and walks with Marina.

They walk down a long hallway lined with pictures of various heroic moments in Sonic history, such as Knuckles defeating Mecha Sonic, Tails using his Super power for the first time, Sonic defeating Perfect Chaos, things like that. After an elevator ride, they reach a large ballroom-sized office where Tails sits behind a desk, looking through files. Marina sits down and waits patiently as Tails finishes his work and turns to her with a smile.

"Welcome to the O.C.E.R.F, where we investigate the prolonged effects of exposure to Chaos Emeralds or other sources of high energy. You must be our new helper. Miles "Tails" Prower, head of the building, though you won't see me around too often." Tails says, extending his white-gloved hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, my name is Marina the Hedgehog. So, what exactly will I be doing?" she says, shaking his hand.

"Ahh, yes. Cosmo, can you please pass me the info?" Tails asks as Cosmo walks in with a gold folder.

"Here you are, Tails. So, she'll be taking him on?" she asks, handing Tails the suspiciously-glowing folder.

"Yup, I think she'll be perfect. Thanks, Cosmo." he says, kissing her cheek before she walked back to whatever she was doing.

"Anyway, here is the picture of the main focus this place was built for. My best friend and unfortunate sufferer of a strain of over-exposure to chaotic energy, Sonic the Hedgehog. Known now as Super Sonic." Tails says, passing her the photo of Super Sonic.

"Wow, that's quite an aura. What happened?" she asks, looking over the photo very carefully, making sure to get down every detail.

"I remember it like it was only yesterday, despite the fact that it happened about six months ago. Sonic was running with a young child, a child that had in his hands a sphere of energy. Dr. Eggman wanted the energy, but Sonic wasn't about to give it up. He saved the child, but took a fearful plunge into the Emerald sea. Since he couldn't swim, he quickly became overrun with fear of his life, but also anger for Eggman causing this. Add that to the fact that the sphere went down with him and the energy transferred into him. The result was a Super transformation that he couldn't revert from, filled with rage and fear. We contained him here in order to figure out what happened and how we can fix it. We've only figured out what happened, we haven't figured out why he can't change back to normal. That's where you come in." Tails explains.

"I see, but what exactly am I here for? To figure this out alongside everyone else?" Marina asks.

"In a way, we have discovered something. The state Sonic is in involves his emotions, mostly his high amount of fear and anger. By relaxing him, we've discovered that the energy became somewhat controllable for him, but he still can't revert. We bring in helpers to calm Sonic, but the helpers we've had have given up on him." Tails says, looking at the folder intently.

"Well, you can count on me. I don't give up so easily, no matter what the challenge." Marina says to Tails, making a smile appear on his face.

"I'm glad to hear that. Just a few things to tell you. Sonic may seem a little down, so don't be too concerned. He won't touch you, hurt you or do anything of that sort. If you need anything, I'll be here for another hour or so, but otherwise ask the guards. Any questions?" Tails finishes.

"When do I meet Super Sonic, Tails?" Marina asks anxiously.

"Right now. Follow me to his central space. I just hope he's there." Tails says as he gets up and walks her to the central plaza of the vast building.

The central plaza almost looks like one from a mall, with a beautiful fountain in the center, gardens and trees all over and several rooms with connecting tubes overhead. One tube had something moving through it, very quickly. Marina looks up and sees a gold-glowing figure flying straight through at high speeds. It stops and lands in a large, grassy and open space, staring out into the plaza as the door opens.

"Hey, Sonic. There's someone I want you to meet. Can you come out here?" Tails asks as the door opens.

"Sure thing, just give me a minute." Super Sonic says, wiping his face with a paper towel and walking out into the plaza.

His glowing body almost makes it difficult to see him. His quills are upright, shining brightly like lightning bolts. His crimson eyes glow as well, piercing and intent. The rest of his body glows as well, except for his arms and belly, which maintain their normal color. His red sneakers seemed to have been recently cleaned and his white gloves radiate a strange heat. Super Sonic enters the central plaza, putting on his familiar smile.

"Sonic, I'd like you to meet our new helper, Marina the Hedgehog. Marina, this is Super Sonic." Tails says, stepping back a bit.

"Um, pleasure to meet you, Super Sonic." Marina says nervously.

"Same here, pleasure is all mine, Marina." Super Sonic says, shaking her hand.

"Well, now that introductions have been exchanged, you two can get started. Marina, you can use this keycard to enter and exit Super Sonic's personal space. Good luck, I'd better get going." Tails said, passing Marina the keycard and walking off.

"Thank you, I'll do my best. Now let's see...hmm?" she looks at the keycard and puts it away, turning to see that Sonic has went back inside and sat down.

She slowly walks inside and looks around. It is obvious that Sonic had a hand in the design of the room, with a large glass dome for the ceiling, walls designed to look like vast hills and springs leading to the many tubes that get him all over the place. He sits in a chair next to a blue couch, which Marina sits on so she's next to Super Sonic. He looks down for a few seconds before he looks up at her with a smile.

"So, why don't you tell me about yourself?" Sonic begins, sitting so that they are looking at each other.

"Well, you know my name. I'm sixteen, I have a wild personality that I'd rather not describe now and I'm very devoted when working with others. I guess that's about right for an opener about me. How about you?" Marina started.

"I think it'd be easier to know me by looking at the special golden file Tails has about me. Take a look at that and come by again, okay?" Super Sonic says politely.

"Oh, all right then. Well, see you later. Nice meeting you, Sonic." she says as she walks over to the exit.

"Same here, Marina. You're very special, at least I believe as much. See ya." Sonic says before the door closed and he floats in a sphere.

"Wow, that went better than I thought. And he thinks I'm special...whoa, getting ahead of myself. Better ask for that file." Marina thought as she walked around the corner, bumping into a tall black echidna with a totally red outfit.

This guy is Strongarm, whose name describes him rather well. Very strong and honest, Strongarm is the only one at the facility that enjoys his security job. Mostly because he gets to beat people up. He always dresses like he's going on a date, with lines upon lines of red suits. Around his neck is a necklace with shark teeth dangling, as well as a blue stone. On his left arm is a lion tattoo and on his other arm is a shark tattoo. Aside from the typical dreadlocks, he also has a red mohawk. On his left cheek is a strange scar, like a claw mark, but more rigid.

"Greetings. I've never seen you around here before. My name is Strongarm, pleasure to meet you." he says with a friendly, yet low voice.

"Pleasure is mine. My name is Marina, the new helper in this place." she says, shaking his hand.

Strongarm looks over the young woman before him like he's looking at a rare creature. The long brown ponytails, the orange dress, her lovely green eyes, her perfect body with an impressive chest, he was truly impressed. Marina didn't seem as impressed by him, a tall strong man with yellow eyes focused on her. It became difficult for Strongarm to readily continue the conversation until he got his head out of the clouds and regained focus.

"Well..um, it was a pleasure meeting you, Marina. See you around." he says calmly to her.

"Yes, see you around, Strongarm." Marina says before walking over to Tails' office.

"Damn, what a woman." Strongarm thinks to himself before returning to his duties.

Marina keeps walking, looking up after hearing a zooming sound, watching Super Sonic dash through the tube above her. As she neared Tails' office, Cosmo walks out and smiles to her direction. Marina does the same as she opens the door, looking at the fox asleep on his desk. It's almost amusing to her as she sits down, somewhat waking him up.

"Huh? Oh, hello Marina. Can I help you?" Tails says, yawning a bit.

"You sure seem tired. Anyway, I was wondering if I could see Super Sonic's personal file? He asked that I see it before our next meeting." Marina asks.

"Oh, okay. That's no problem. Let's see...you figure a glowing file wouldn't be difficult to find...here you go." Tails says, passing her the file.

"Thank you, Tails. I'll take a look at it as soon as I can." she says as she gets up.

"Marina, Sonic seemed happy when I swung by earlier after your meeting. I think you're the perfect person to take this job." Tails says, smiling.

Marina returns the smile and walks out, heading to the parking lot. After opening the door, she turns on the radio and hits the gas, speeding the car on the road. Once she reached her house, she opens the door and sits down on the couch. An older woman walks in soon afterwards, sitting next to Marina. She is a tall light red hedgehog with a light blue top and long red dress. Her quills are like Shadow's style.

"So, how was your first day, Marina?" she asks her.

"Oh, it was fine, Mom. The person I'm helping is very nice." Marina says.

"That's good. Dinner will be ready soon, so can you tell your father? He's downstairs." her mother asks.

"Sure thing. Dad! Dinner's almost ready!" Marina calls out.

"Oh, all right! Welcome home, Marina! I'll be up in a sec." a male voice says.

Her dad is a tall green hedgehog with a black robe and blue pants. His quills are like Sonic's style, but he also has a long mane of green hair. His face has some black spots on the cheeks, showing evidence of automobile work. An accomplished mechanic, he fools around with his car in order to make it really, really fast, despite some illegal issues. Luckily, his occupation allows him to get around the law easily. After dinner, Marina takes a quick shower and hops in a white nightgown, slipping in bed and pulling out Sonic's personal file.

"Hmm...let's see. World-renowned hero, wow. Fastest organism on the planet, caring, adventurous...wait, this is a much more detailed report on what's wrong with him. Chaotic Infusion Sickness, a state when the energy of the Chaos Emeralds become tingled up in paths of emotion, causing long periods of transformation. In this case, the energy was tied to two emotions, anger and fear. That combination caused a state in which the victim is unable to revert and the energy builds up overtime. Hmm...okay, that'll do for tonight. At least now I know more about him. Can't wait to speak with him tomorrow." Marina says before putting the file away and sleeping.

- Now she knows about Sonic better. Next, she will begin her session to help Sonic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Surging Chaos: Enraged Aura**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: Don't own SEGA, duh. Rated M or MA for Scenes of Rape, Language and Violence. If you can't stand those elements, turn away now.**

**2. Second Meeting**

The following morning, a couple of Sonic's friends decided to visit. Knuckles parks his Eclispe in the parking lot and walks out, Cream, Cheese and Amy walking out of the back doors. They've maintained their normal looks, except for minor changes in appearance. Knuckles' dreads are a bit longer, with more unique patterns at the ends, he also has his classic sunglasses on his head. Cream has some small white bows around her ears and Cheese has evolved into a Hero Chao, with the little angel wings and halo above his head. Amy's quills had gotten slightly longer and her red dress has black strips across the front.

"Well, according to Tails, this is the place where Sonic is." Knuckles says, locking his car.

"I wonder if Mr. Sonic is okay?" Cream asks, walking up to the front door.

"Same here. Then again, he should be okay." Amy says, even with a little worry herself.

They enter and are amazed by the internal structure of the building. Suddenly, Amy looks up and sees Super Sonic speed through the tube. She's amazed, if not anxious to see him now, after witnessing such a sight. As they head to the front desk, they get the little "visitor" sticker thingies and are walking down the hallway to Tails' main office. Tails is looking at a book entitled, "UTTER CHAOS" when the door opens with Knuckles and the others walking in.

"Oh, hey everyone. Came to see Sonic? Lucky enough, his helping sessions will occur in a few minutes. Follow me!" he says, walking them back into the hallway to Sonic's area.

"This place is huge, Tails! Did you really build this yourself?" Knuckles asks.

"I designed this place to specifically suit Sonic's personality. Designed it, built it with a lot of help, that's the whole story." Tails responds with a little pride.

"How has Sonic been, Tails? We haven't seen him outside." Cream asks Tails.

"Oh, he's been doing okay. Aside from the whole "permanant Super" problem, at least. He'll be going outside in a while." Tails says.

"How long until we get to the area?" Amy asks.

"Oh, we're here now. Hey Sonic! You got visitors!" Tails yells, the yellow hedgehog dashing downwards and landing in front of everyone.

"Oh, hey guys. Welcome!" Sonic says, waving.

Almost immediately Amy rushes up and hugs the hedgehog tightly, nearly choking him. After she releases him, he smiles at her and looks over to Cream and Cheese. Their smiles bring a light feeling to his heart. Sonic is also amazed at how much they've changed since last he saw them. Knuckles talked about how Eggman dropped robots on the Floating Island and how Knuckles beat them single-handedly. Sonic enjoyed Knuckles' stories, exaggerated or otherwise. After a few minutes, Tails came back around to see his friends.

"Well, thank you all for coming. It was great seeing you all again." Super Sonic says.

"Great seeing you two, Mr. Sonic. Will we see you outside?" Cream asks.

"Of course you will. You know I don't stay inside all day long. Makes me crazy." Sonic says.

"Well, I gotta get back to the Island. See you around, Sonic." Knuckles said, walking out with Cream and Cheese.

"Sonic, I'll talk to you later, okay? Good luck." Amy says before walking out.

After Knuckles pulls out, Marina zooms in and parks easily. She walks in and waves to everyone while maing her way to Tails' office. Once there, she sits down and pulls out the file she read last night, almost sorry to return it. Tails walks in and sits down, looking over some things before he looks to Marina.

"Ah, you brought it back! You didn't need to, I got copies. Did you want to keep it?" he asks her.

"I'd like that. I might be able to add some things." she says.

"Oh, all right then. Well, we'd better get started. Hey Strongarm, can you escort Marina to Sonic's area?" Tails asks.

"Sure thing, man. Let's go, Marina." he says, walking with her.

They reach the area quickly and watch as Sonic dashes in and looks out the window. Before she goes in, Strongarm takes the opportunity to tell Marina about the four other helpers that tried to help Sonic. This doesn' break her confidence, however. Marina nods to Strongarm and swipes her ID on a panel near the door, opening it and entering the room. She sits down and makes no noise, surprising Sonic when he turns around.

"Wow, you're pretty sneaky." Sonic says jokingly.

"Heh, I guess I am. I read your personal file." Marina responds.

"Cool, makes it easier now that you know about me better." he says.

"Yes, it was quite a read. Countless pages of adventures, personal info and things I probably wouldn't have guessed about you. I still don't know how it glow, however. Anyway, let's begin by diving into what caused this. I read in the file that a combination of your anger and fear caused this weird transformation problem of yours. I'd like you to look into these emotions of yours and tell me why you feel these strong emotions." she says.

"Okay, well...my anger would be pointed towards Eggman. He was williing to hurt a young, innocent child in order to get the power he desired. That act of selfishness was low, even for him. That's what made me so angry, I guess. My fear was actually pointed with two things. I was afraid of what might've happened to the child when I fell in the water and uhh...the other on would be my fear of water, since I can't swim. That about sums it up, those were the emotions that caused this to happen to me." Sonic finishes.

"Perfect, that was a good start. Now then, here's what we're gonna do. I was told about the methods used before to help you out, but I'm gonna try something different. Instead of mental exercises and stuff like that, we're going to be more physical and simple." she tells him.

"Simple...I like simple. Let's do it." Sonic responds, glad for the change of pace.

"Okay, the first thing I want you to do is imagine the most relaxing spot you could go to. Imagine being in that spot, the warm sun rays slowly cooking your body as you relax in the afternoon-heated grass of a wild field. Also, imagine the most relaxing song you can, slowly passing by your line of hearing, soothing your soul with it's docile tunes." she says, somewhat getting sleepy herself.

"Most...relaxing...spot...relaxing tune..."yawn"...man...that hits the spot..." Sonic says, feeling the power of the relaxing thoughts.

To add to the relaxing process, Marina slowly rubs her hands around his neck and shoulders, making the golden hedgehog even more calm. The anger and fear within him seems to dull down as he can no longer withstand the relaxing feel. As this goes on, his body color goes from gold to dark yellow to blue. The blue lasts for a few seconds before the gold light returns. The transition in color goes on for some time before the exercise is complete, resulting in a more relaxed Super Sonic.

"yawn...Well, we didn't get you back to normal completely, but we made some progress!" Marina exclaims proudly.

"Yeah, you're really good. How'd you learn to be able to relax people so flawlessly?" Sonic asks.

"Well...I'm not that good...am I?" she asks, somewhat embarassed.

"Of course you are. Even though I couldn't see it, I felt the chaotic energy calming itself. That means you are the perfect person!" Sonic says.

"Aww, that's so sweet of you! Actually, I wasn't too sure if that would work. Hmm, there is something else I wanted to try. Okay, can you tell me of a time of great impact on you personally?" she asks him, noticing the slight look of apprehension on his face.

"...It was my fault. I could never forget it..." Sonic says, looking back at Marina as he told his story.

Sonic's Story

_It was a dark day in my life as Tails, Knuckles, Shadow and I were engaging in combat against Eggman and a large group of robots. He had a giant robot with missle launchers and vulcan guns along three barrel-like parts surrounding a central pod, where he commanded the thing. It was a tough fight and we were doing really well, smashing all the robots up. At least, until a little boy and his mother ran on the scene. The mother was trying to get the boy away after he threw his ball in this direction. _

The boy is roughly four years old and the mother is around thirty. His ball bounced right in front of Eggman's robot, the boy having no idea what danger he was in. The woman pleaded to the evil doctor bot to do anything, but he only saw a perfect target. Sonic turns and his eyes go blank, very fearful as to what could happen to them. Eggman moves his hand toward a button, ready to totally destroy them.

_Eggman turned and saw this, loading up a missle targeted at the two. I turned and tried to get there, but it was too late. The missle blew them both to smithereens, leaving nothing left. I was devastated, unable to accept what happened. I guess that's when Eggman began committing horrible acts or brutality against innocent people. There was no funeral service, only a small memorial was made for them. I couldn't believe it._

Sonic stood over the small memorial, unable to contain the sadness he felt. In truth, he couldn't have done anything even if he tried. He couldn't accept that excuse, cursing Eggman for taking their lives. He promises himself that he will never let another life be lost to Eggman. As he walks out, he looks over and sees the spirits floating to the skies, smiling at the hedgehog. That didn't make him feel any better, however.

End Sonic's Story

Marina, to say the least, was speechless. Hearing such a story made her feel down, understanding Sonic's feelings on the issue. She felt a tear come down her eye after Sonic finished. After a minute of silence, Sonic sighed and renewed himself.

"Well, that's my grand moment. I've learned from my mistake and will never allow anyone to get hurt again. I promise you that." he says.

"I believe you, really. That must've been really rough for you." she says.

"Yeah, but it's in the past. That's how I feel on the subject. So, what about you? Did anything really bad happen in your life that you'd never forget?" he asks her, a similar apprehensive look appearing on her face.

"Actually...yes. It's the reason I live in this city now..." she starts, looking intently at Sonic as she tells her personal story.

Marina's Story

_I didn't always live in Station Square. I used to live with my real parents in a city that I refuse to remember. This was about two years ago, I was fourteen when this particular incident happened. It was a beautiful day outside, as the sun was setting, and I was on my way home from a day of fun with my friends._

The city that Marina was born in is a beautiful city with clear streets, water rushing beneath the street for people to see. Cars looked like boats that floated in the air and buildings had really wacky shapes and sizes. The city is known as HighMarine, a harbor-like city known for its creative look. However, like most cities, HighMarine had a dark side. The city was known for very little killings or robberies, but it was well known for a large number of rape cases.

_As I turned a corner, less than two streets away from my home, someone grabbed me. I couldn't scream, since my mouth was covered by a hand. Whoever it was, he had a helper that lifted me by my legs and took me to an open area near a playground that I was familiar with. No one was around at this time of night, so they stopped their and looked at me, my fear for what would happen rising._

Anxious eyes looked over Marina as they charged at her, one of them burying their face in her chest and the other one held her from behind. In one fell swoop, they ripped off her clothing, hungrily looking at her naked form before them. One charged at her and bent her down, placing her upside down with her back to his chest. He forced her legs open and held them as such as he licked at her anus rapidly, ignoring her cries for him to stop. As he did so, the other one pushed his penis into her mouth, pushing in and out of her.

_I couldn't do anything while they did it. I felt absolute pain all over my body, heat rising within me. Tears came down my eyes as they went on until they suddenly stopped. I wondered why, but also prayed it was over. They stood me upright and plunged themselves into my vagina and anus. I screamed loudly after that, pain seering with each thrust they made on me. After what seemed like a long time, I blanked out._

The men who raped her left her where they did the deed after they were done. She laid there, her eyes blank of any emotion, for some time. Eventually, a police officer came by and called for an ambulance to help her. Her parents showed no real concern, saying only that it would show her not to be outside late at night. About a day after, the men who raped her were identified and arrested, ironically after raping another woman. Even with that said, Marina had enough and decided to leave the city forever. Her current parents took her to Station Square, where she's lived ever since.

End Marina's Story

"Damn...that's horrible..." Sonic said, just as speechless as Marina after he told his story.

"I was so glad that I left that horrible place...and I've been more careful since then. Not to the point of paranoia, though." she clarified.

"Well, I...I really don't know what to say...except that I hope my presence doesn't make you feel uncomfortable, Marina." Sonic says.

"Of course not, Sonic. Your presence actually makes me feel...protected." Marina says, smiling at the hedgehog.

"Well, I guess that's it. Better call it done for today." Sonic says.

"Really? It seems like these sessions end whenever we get a lot of progress done..." Marina says.

As she gets up and walks over to the door, she looks at Sonic. He smiles at her and gets up, walking towards her. Unexpectedly, he gives her a hug, a reaction that Marina wasn't ready for. She returns the embrace, enjoying the feel of his warm, glowing body. He ceases the embraces and places his hands on her shoulders, looking into her eyes. She finds herself unable to look away from the red eyes before her.

"You don't need to feel constricted by these sessions. You can talk to me at anytime. Okay?" he says.

"Umm...yes, of course. Thank you, Sonic! See you tomorrow!" she says happily.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." he says, taking his hands off her shoulders and giving her one last smile before he dashed away.

"Whoa...that was totally unexpected...careful now, Marina, you may end up falling for your patient! Ha ha ha...heh." she tells herself as she walks out.

-So, there's some progress going on, as well as something else. We'll continue on the next one, 'kay?


	3. Chapter 3

**Surging Chaos: Enraged Aura**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: Don't own SEGA, duh. Rated M or MA for Scenes of Rape, Language and Violence. If you can't stand those elements, turn away now.**

**3. Third Meeting**

It is a beautiful day outside, so naturally Super Sonic is outside, laying on the grassy hill just outside the building. The cool grass and warm air create a euphoric aura around Sonic, his golden glow becoming more purple. A lot of people pass by, waving to the nearly slumbering hedgehog, who returns the waves and simply enjoys the atmosphere. He picks up a nearby flower and sniffs it, enjoying the fresh scent. The slow, passing clouds form various shapes that he recognizes, the Tornado, a ring, a Chaos Emerald and many others.

"Oh man, what a day...it's one of those days where taking a nap is the best choice..." Sonic thinks to himself as he gets ready to fall asleep.

The wind blows by as well, adding the warm feeling to him. Meanwhile, in Tails' office, something hot was going on. Tails is sitting in his chair, which is in the laid-back position where he's laying on his back. The skylight shows the same tranquil scene that Sonic sees, relaxing the fox slightly. The door opens and Cosmo walks in, humming happily to herself as she walks up to the fox. She looks upon his absolutely adorable napping face, her hands now on his cheeks as her face nears his own. His eyes slowly open and he presses his lips onto Cosmo's, slightly surprising her. They are soon wrapped in their little moment and seemed to kiss for a good five minutes until they stopped.

"It's an excellent spring day, huh?" Tails says, his smile bringing a nice feeling to Cosmo.

"Yes, it certainly is. It's a day that makes Sonic sleep outside." she responds, sitting next to him.

"Oh, did you see him outside?" he asks her.

"He's napping now. His body is totally purple and his expression is calm." she tells him.

"That's good. The aim is to keep him calm enough so that eventually, he can revert from his Super form at his own will. That's the whole point here. Of course, there's another issue that I hadn't taken into account." Tails says, a worried expression appearing on his face.

"What is it that worries you, Tails?" Cosmo asks him.

"The Super Emeralds. I watched the news this morning, since I was up a little earlier than normal, and the Super Emeralds have been excavated by Knuckles. Although he's kept them hidden in the Hidden Palace, the resonating energy from the auras of the Emeralds may be attracted to Sonic. My guess is that, if that happens, the energy levels within him will increase, but I'm hoping that nothing else will happen." Tails explains.

"But based on the research we have, his emotions seem to be the main reason behind his transformation and inability to revert. Or is there something else?" Cosmo asks.

"Actually, there is another factor at work. Look at this." Tails says, pulling up a file containing info on the energy sphere that fell with Sonic.

Discovered Object within Subject: Sonic the Hedgehog

Object: Ancient energy source known as the Oblivion Sphere

Height: 8 inches

Weight: 20 pounds

Description: Filed by unknown source: an ancient source of unknown power passed from beings known as Bearers of Oblivion. When the sphere has achieved the optimum amount of energy within, the Oblivion will unleash...and...all...with.n...tru...ter...r...les...

"The file is corrupted a bit...actually, a lot. I can't make out the last bit." Cosmo says, closing the file.

"It wasn't corrupted when I got it from him..." Tails says, looking at the computer screen confused.

"Who gave this to you, anyway?" Cosmo asks.

"Remember the kid that Sonic saved? He sent me the info and asked me to help Sonic. He's the reason I made this place in the first place. I've yet to thank him for what he's done, since he's kinda forced to run around a lot to avoid Eggman. Regardless, we need to do something. Then again, Marina is doing very well with him, so..." Tails says, sitting more relaxed.

"She really does seem to match well with him, huh?" Cosmo comments.

"Yes, she may be the only one who can get him through this struggle..." Tails says before storing the file somewhere else.

We now see Marina jogging towards the building wearing a red sleeveless top and white, tight, exercising shorts with red sneakers. She enters the building, shaking her head to let the cool breeze blow away the slight sweat she worked up during her jog. Strongarm walks out of his office and catches a momentary glimpse of Marina as she stops shaking her head. A perfect form before him, her skin shining from the light in the lobby and her form showing high athletic prowess.

"Uh...umm...uh...h...hi, Marina! Looking lovely as usual today!" Strongarm manages to slip out.

"whew...Thanks, Strongarm. So, where's Sonic?" she says, looking at her watch, which also showed her how much she walked today.

"Afternoon workout? You don't seem to need it." Strongarm comments, dodging her earlier inquiry about Sonic's location.

"I have to keep myself in check. Seems like I've run at least two miles today. That's better than yesterday." Marina says, switching her watch to normal.

"Marina...I've been wondering...would you like to..." Strongarm is cut off by a ringing on Marina's cellphone.

"Hold up a sec. Yes? Oh, it's no problem. I can pick some up after work. Okay, love you too, Mom. Now then, what were you about to ask me?" Marina asks.

"I was wondering if...if you weren't busy, if maybe we...we could..." another beeping cuts him off, this time from her Special ID.

"What's that sound for?" Strongarm asks Marina, who stops the beeping on her ID and stands with her hands on her hips.

"Hmm, he's outside. Okay, better go see him. Catch you later, okay?" she says, dashing off as Strongarm cursed himself while watching her hips sway as she ran.

Marina arrives in Tails' office, who briefs her on the recent discovery that he went over with Cosmo. Marina listens intently, but her mind also wanders off to thoughts of the golden hedgehog. The night before proved to be full of surprises as her dreams showed his presence with her, his smile instilling a warm feeling with her. His words also hang within her head, "You don't need to feel constricted by these sessions. You can talk to me anytime, okay?" a pleasant thought crosses her mind. Tails is amused by Marina's face of anticipation for her session with Sonic.

"So you're all set, Marina. Sonic should still be outside on the front yard, since that's the last place I saw him." Tails says.

"Thank you, Tails. Better get there before he leaves!" she says, dashing out.

"Perhaps Cosmo is right...maybe she is the one who will relieve him from that rage..." Tails optimistically thinks.

Marina opens the door and heads into the front yard, looking all around. It's a very wide space with grass cut short and very colorful flowers on opposite corners of the area. Many people walk by, praising the garden work and sitting for a while, if only just to feel the fresh-cut grass. On the slanted part of the area, Marina spots Sonic laying in the grass, staring into the wide blue. She slowly lays down next to him, admiring the concentrated look in his eyes as he looks at the sky.

"I knew it was a Chaos Emerald that the cloud looked like." Sonic says, returning to a more happy expression before turning to Marina. "Work out?"

"Yes, I jogged here instead of driving today. I usually exercise at least three days out of the week in order to keep myself on top." she tells him, now sitting closer.

"I can tell. Must've worked up a sweat, but you definitely have muscles!" Sonic says.

"Hee hee, I guess so! Thank you. So, how's your day been?" Marina asks him.

"sigh...Dull. I've bored and by myself all morning..." Sonic says, staring intently in the sky.

"Poor thing...I can't believe that you're left by yourself so much..." she says, holding him when he rises up.

He lays back down afterwards and looks up, watching the clouds go by. Marina does the same, unable to understand why Sonic is left alone or without anything to entertain him. He gets up again and flys inside for a second, coming back out again after some time. He landed and laid back down, holding a small box in his hand.

"What's that you have there?" Marina asks Sonic, who gets up and smiles.

"Something you should have." he says, opening it and exposing a purple Chaos Emerald.

"It's...it's beautiful! Is this...is this really for me?" she asks him.

"Yup. I've put my will into this Chaos Emerald, Marina. If anything should happen, something I'm unable to help with, this will protect you, without a doubt." Sonic says.

"Oh my god...this is so beautiful...are you sure?" she asks, watching as he picks up a small pebble and chucks it, bouncing off of an apparent barrier around her.

"Looks like my will works just fine! Ha ha ha...anyway, yeah, I really want you to have that one. I don't really need the Emeralds since I've already...y'know." Sonic says.

"Oh my god, thank you so much! I'll never forget this, nor will I ever lose it. I promise!" she says, laying down next to him as he did so.

His eyes close as the relaxing air takes it's greatest effect on the hedgehog. Marina looks upon his sleepy form with admiration, a polite, passionate hedgehog enduring a struggle within himself and around him. She finds herself over his body, looking closer at him until she finds herself laying on his body. Her head rests against his chest as she listens to his low breathing, signifying his state of sleep. Marina soon realizes what's going on and holds herself above Sonic with her arms, still looking at his sleepy face. It's at this point that she realizes that she is attracted to Sonic in a different matter than she thought. She figured that she was simply friends with him, but at this point, it isn't looking likely.

She lays back down on his body, trying to think this through, determined to believe that they are just friends at the moment, plus she still has her duties to maintain. Suddenly, a feeling of intial shock comes to her when she feels a hand rubbing over her back. Marina looks to Sonic, who is simply looking at her with utter concern.

"Are you all right? You seem stressed, so..." he says, stopping his back-massaging.

"Umm...I'm all right, but...can you continue, please...?" she says, somewhat embarrassed.

"No problem." Sonic says, continuing with her massage.

Marina almost started purring from Sonic's soft hands carefully gliding over her back. It's a feeling that she cannot resist, her thoughts gliding away from earlier experiences with others and to what she feels now. As the message began to relax her, she began lightly gliding her hands down his neck and to his shoulders, lightly squeezing them to relax the hedgehog, who couldn't be more relaxed. Since he is still somewhat asleep, her massage seems to assist in it. Marina doesn't even mind when he starts rubbing down her backside and her thighs, a greater feeling entering her body. When she notices that he's stopped, she looks to see that he's fallen asleep again. At this point, she simply looks to him again, her face nearing his own.

"...Am I really going to...I don't think I should..." she questions herself, despite the fact that her face was getting closer to Sonic's.

"...I really don't think I should...but still, I..." she continues to think, now within lip range of Sonic.

That's when an awkward moment occurs. Sonic slowly opens his eyes, looking right into Marina's eyes and coming devilishly close to kissing her. Both faces go red right quick, since this is quite an embarrassing moment. Yet, even with that said, they maintain the same position for some time before Marina starts thinking again.

"Oh my god...that was too close...I can't believe I actually was about to do that...but his eyes...that face...it was all so attracting..." she thinks, still somewhat embarrassed.

"Man...that was too close...almost did something..." Sonic thinks to himself as she gets up, brushing herself off a bit.

"Oh man...well, come on, Sonic. Let's head inside, so we can get today's activities underway." she says, grabbing his hand and help him up as they walk back to the building. "_If this is how close I can get, that's fine for now._ she thinks as they enter.

Once inside, Marina stops and pulls Sonic to an alternate hallway, pulling him close so that his aura doesn't give them away. At the front desk are two hedgehogs, a red one with a blue hat and a gray suit on with a blue tie and black shoes. The other one is a dark-yellow hedgehog with a long green dress and purple shoes on. They seem to be talking to the receptionist about something.

"Please, we just would like to see our daughter." the male one says desperately.

"I apologize, sir. We don't know who your daughter is..." the receptionist says in response.

"Hey, who are those two, Marina?" Sonic asks her.

"Sonic...those are my parents...from HighMarine..." she explains to him.

"Aren't ya gonna go talk to them?" he asks her.

"I...I can't...I just left them...How can I speak with them after so long? There aren't even my parents anymore..." she tells him.

"They brought you to this world, Marina. They will always be your parents." he tells her.

"Are you...are you positive?" she asks, sounding a little unsure.

"Of course. Come on, I'll come with you. I'd like to speak with them myself." he says, walking out of the hall and up to the desk.

When Marina's original parents turn around, they are shocked. It only takes the sight of the red hedgehog to know that it's their daughter. They walk up to her, saying nothing at first, but exchanging nervous looks. Sonic taps his foot in impatience and coughs, breaking the silence.

"Come on, people! Speak to each other! You haven't seen each other in a few years!" he says, stepping back and waiting.

"Marina...how...how have you been, sweetheart?" her original mother asks her.

"I've been...well, I guess. What...about you guys?" Marina asks.

"We've looked for you...asked...looked so much, Marina...just so we could apologize." her original father says.

"A...Apologize?" Marina asks, stunned by that fact.

"We were too harsh...we should have cared more...Marina, sweetie, we're so sorry! Please come home!" her mother asks, running up to hold her.

Marina, however, refuses to return the embrace, surprising Sonic quite a bit. When her mother stops, she steps back, showing only sadness in her eyes.

"You...you both...are no longer my parents...I'd like you to understand that..." she says to them in a sensitive way.

"What...what do you mean...?" her father asks her.

"The ones who loved me...the ones who took care of me...they are the ones I call Mother and Father..." she says.

"Marina, we were only trying to..." her mother says.

"It was my fault for what happened that day...I wasn't careful...but you didn't need to dismiss it as simply that!" she yells out. "You could never understand the pain I felt...that's why I left HighMarine...and I'll never return..." she says.

"Please, Marina, understand..." they both say.

"She's made her choice. If you are the ones that gave birth to her, you'd understand that." Sonic says, done with standing around.

"Who...who are you?" her father asks.

"Don't worry about it. She told me what happened and to say the least, the fact that you came here in the first place is quite an accomplishment...but...you can't expect her to just go back. She doesn't deny you as her birth parents, but she doesn't consider you her loving parents. Understand that." he says.

"Sonic...thank you, I'll finish up here...Mom...Dad...I love you both, but it's no longer like that. I have my loving parents now, but I'll never forget you both...maybe one day, we can see each other again. Just not now..." she says, now embracing her long lost parents.

Sonic stands there, proud of her and passes the receptionist a tissue before levitating to his room to get his digital camera. A few minutes later, he snaps a picture of Marina and her original parents, gives them a copy and sees them off. There is a short period of silence as Marina waves them off, Sonic flying off to somewhere else.

"Wow, that was a quite a display." Strongarm says, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, but it needed to be done." Marina says, patting the hand before walking back inside.

"That took a lot of courage to do that, Marina. I hope it rubs off on me..." he thinks before returning to his post.

Marina walks into Sonic's room and notices that he is not there. She checks outside and fails to see him out there at all. Finally, she checks her ID and finds out that he's in the Exercising Room on the left building. She enters and sees him, doing his mid-air flight style of running on a wheel, staring straight ahead from behind a glass wall. She smiles and walks up to the wall, placing a hand where Sonic is.

"Hey there." she says, smiling when his hand is placed at her own, from the other side of the wall, of course.

"Hey, very good job there. You came to terms with your past and emerged the same." he says.

"Well, sort of. I've changed in only one way." she says.

"How's that?" Sonic asks, curious.

"I've shed away the sadness and became better acquainted with what I really felt. I'm glad that I got to see them, so I could do that." she says.

"Well, I'm glad that you did that." he says, smiling again before continuing, eventually sleeping in the wheel.

Marina stepped on a treadmill and started jogging, looking at a special report on stress on a screen mounted to the wall. It seems to make a lot of sense to her as she looks at it. She turns to see that Sonic hasn't moved from his spot, now simply sitting there. He's watching her go, not taking his eyes off of her as she moves on the treadmill. She looks to him, maintaining her pace as she looks to him, smiling. He walks out and sits on a nearby chair, looking at some strange program showing two characters being hit with mallets.

"yawn...dull." Sonic says, flipping channels before napping in the chair.

"They should let Sonic do something else during the day, since he seems so tired..." Marina says, stopping her exercise about ten minutes later.

She looks at her watch and is happy with her results today. She gets ready to walk out until she looks to Sonic's sleeping form. Once more, she finds herself getting close to his face, snapping herself out of it this time. "I can't...I just can't..." she thinks to herself before stepping back a bit. She looks to him once more as she nears the door.

"I'll be all right...I'll head back a little later. Good night, Marina." he says, getting up and walking past her, floating to his room.

"Oh okay...Good night, Sonic! I'll see you tomorrow...okay?" she says, clutching the Chaos Emerald a bit.

"Sure thing." he says, turning to smile before dashing ahead.

She walks down the hallway, admiring the hard-working people who pull all-nighters to discover things. She then enters Tails' office and sees the fox asleep a bit.

"Tails? Why don't I have to work late?" she asks him.

"Huh?...Oh, Marina. Well, you're a helper assistant, so you don't need to do much else. That's why." he says.

"Oh, that would explain it. Good night, then." she says.

"Indeed, good night." he says, waving as she walks out.

When she reaches the main lobby, she encounters Strongarm once again. He's sitting, waiting until the clock reads "Shift Over" before punching the ticket. At that point, he heads over to her.

"Ah, Marina." he says, walking up to her.

"Strongarm, I remember you had something to ask me?" she asks him.

"Oh yeah...Marina, will you go out with me...maybe tomorrow night?" he asks her.

"Sure, sounds great. See you then." she says, walking out of the door.

"Yes, she said yes!" Strongarm says, jumping with joy a bit.

The next day, Marina drives in, wearing a short-sleeve pink button-up with large, red buttons, a short, pink skirt and little red rings around the tips of her ponytails. Around her neck is a silver chain holding the Chaos Emerald that Sonic gave her. Under her outfit is her familiar exercising outfit, since she wants to go at it again today. Once she enters, she notices Strongarm's gleeful expression, but continues to Sonic's space, where he's actually doing something.

"Hey Sonic, what are you doing?" she asks him, lightly tapping his shoulder.

"Hey there, just finishing this." he says, showing her a painting of the hillside outside.

"Wow, that looks beautiful." she says, looking at it.

"Heh, thanks. Well, better get to the wheel." he says.

They both head over to the Exercising Room and Marina unintentionally puts a show on for Sonic, taking off the pink shirt and skirt for her other outfit. After that, they do what they gotta do, with the sun nearly setting after they were done. Sonic steps out and opens the door for Marina, who walks with him after changing again. They reach his room in short order and Marina is a little nervous.

"Umm...Sonic?" she asks him, her nerves calming when she sees that he's turned around.

"Hmm?" he responds, turning to face her completely.

"Umm...well, I was wondering...if you weren't doing anything tomorrow..." she starts slowly.

"Uh-huh?" he says, listening to her carefully.

"If you weren't busy...would you want to go on...a date?" she finishes, closing her eyes somewhat.

Suddenly, she feels the hair over her eyes being moved by Sonic's finger. She opens her eyes to see the crimson eyes of Super Sonic before her, looking deeply within her. He places a hand to her shoulder, reassuring her that there was no reason to be nervous.

"I'd love to. See you tomorrow!" he says, smiling as he turned to walk off.

"O...Okay then! See you then!" she says, walking out and heading to her car.

Strongarm waited and greeted her as she let him inside, driving to a nice restaurant and movie theater. After that, she head back to the building and dropped him off.

"Thank you, Strongarm. See you later." she says, getting ready to bring up the window before driving off.

"Yeah, thanks a lot, Marina. Maybe we can go out again sometime." he says.

"I'll think about it." she says, rolling up the window and tearing off down the street.

After parking, she enters her house, hugging her parents before eating and entering the bathroom for her evening shower. As she bathed, the Emerald started glowing on and off, completely unnoticed by her. Marina hears a scream afterwards and runs downstairs to see her father being dragged away by a long, slender arm.

"MOM! DAD!" she yells, looking with horror at the mechanical squid-like creature pulling her parents away.

Suddenly, a golden bolt flew in and charged threw the beast, releasing Marina's parents in the process. The beast sank into the sea beneath her house, its arms scraping against the broken floorboards as it sank. Super Sonic gave a thumbs up as he circled around the floor and roof, repairing the house in classic cartoon fashion before leaving.

"Who...who was that?" her mother asks her.

"That's my patient, Mom...more importantly, his name is Sonic...and..." she says, helping her parents back to their rooms before heading to sleep.

The sun rose on a new day as she drove up, wearing her orange dress outfit and heading in. She lightly waved at Strongarm and walked to Sonic's space, who was sleeping gently. She lightly walks in, closing the door slowly before reaching him. She moves closer to his face, her lips finally touching his cheek, slighly waking him up. He smiles before she holds him, whispering in his ear..."Thank you, Sonic..."

-Yeah, a long wait but I did it. Get ready for the next one soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Surging Chaos: Enraged Aura**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: Don't own SEGA, duh. Rated M or MA for Scenes of Rape, Language and Violence. If you can't stand those elements, turn away now.**

**4. Fourth Meeting**

Super Sonic sits outside, looking at the mist passing by on the streets. Turns out to be a fogey morning, yet he sits out there. Suddenly, someone walks up with a pink umbrella and puts it down, looking at Sonic.

"Morning, Amy." Sonic says, waving slightly as she walks up to him.

"Morning. How've you been?" she asks, lightly hugging him.

"Pretty good. Tails says I can roam around again, so it's no big deal."

"It's such a dreary morning, what are you doing out here?"

"I enjoy it, for some reason. Looks very mysterious, like something is about to happen..."

There is a little silence before Amy says goodbye and walks off. Sonic floats idly in the sky, looking over the fogey city. Meanwhile, Marina pulls into the parking lot with her normal orange dress attire. She walks in and notices that her ID isn't showing Sonic's location. Upon heading near Tails' office, she enters and sits down to a very depressed Tails.

"What's going on?" she asks him.

"We've got a very bad situation. You're familiar with MedEgg Corp., right?" he asks, looking from the screen of his computer.

MedEgg Corp. is Eggman's new front, basically. He assumes responsibility over certain medical problems and twist the issue enough to warrant his attention and his attention alone. It turns out that his reasons for such actions is based around conducting Chaos Research based on Sonic's problem. Makes sense only to Eggman, however, so it's continuously questioned.

"I think so, why?" she asks him, somewhat unaware such a corporation existed.

"Well, Eggman gave me a call, saying he would be here today..."

"Right...wait...isn't that the one that tried to get that thing from Sonic?"

"Correct, but his reason for coming is different. He wants to discuss transferring Sonic..."

Marina stopped dead right there. The very thought of Sonic leaving her is one thing, but to be transferred before he was back to normal made no sense to her. In her head, multiple images of Sonic flashed by until she snapped back to reality.

"Tails...please...don't do it." she says without looking at him.

"Marina..." he responds as he feels an aura of sadness about her.

"Just don't do it...I haven't...I haven't helped him revert yet." she says, seemingly making an excuse.

"Don't worry, I had no intention of transferring him without some substantial evidence to support the move. Anyway, not too sure where Sonic is now, but..." Tails says, looking at a screen. "Shit, he's here."

On the little screen is a scene from outside the building, a Jeep arriving and opening. Out comes Dr. Eggman, clad in a white lab suit with his normal attire. He has two robots with him, each holding a clipboard and briefcase. Meanwhile, Sonic is floating aimlessly above the facility, lost in the fog.

"Aww, this sucks. Where's the building?" Sonic asks, unknowningly landing on it. "Oh...here it is." he says, chuckling before heading inside.

"Tails, it's been a while. How have you been?" Eggman asks, wearing his sinister grin.

"Cut the crap, Eggman. What do you want?" Tails asks, standing before the man.

"Sonic, that's what I want. His recovery can only happen in my labs, in my facility. I've brought paperwork and the documentation to sign for his transfer." Eggman says, a robot walking forward with his clipboard and briefcase.

"Hold on, let me look at the specifics and base my decision on that." Tails says, leading them to his office.

Meanwhile, Marina walks to the door and simply listens. As the conversation keeps going, her concerns become more and more plausible, yet she still believes that Tails won't be so easily swayed.

"I wonder if he'll actually send Sonic over there?" Strongarm asks, standing next to her.

"Strongarm...do you know anything about this guy or his facility?" she asks him.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if I'm supposed to give that info away..." Strongarm says, placing a hand on his chin.

"I really need to know what's going on here..." she says, batting her eyes a bit to get his attention.

"Okay, okay, just stop doing that. I'll tell you, but...but not here. Too many ears...could get fired." he says.

"Over dinner, then?" she asks.

"Okay, that'll be better, then." he says, walking off.

Later in the evening, Marina drives up and picks up Strongarm, afterwards driving to a nice seafood place. She sits, watching him organize the seafood on the plate before eating. After a few minutes, they get started on the subject at hand.

"So, what do you know?" Marina asks him.

"Okay, here's what I know. Tails has been in charge of the facility for the whole time that Sonic's been there. However, Dr. Eggman made a similar system and devoted research into the field of Chaotic Transformations. Thing is, he supposedly found a way, aside from personal intervention, to return Sonic to normal. The problem Tails had was that the method was something that Sonic not only wouldn't agree to, but it was incredibly risky." he starts.

"Risky? How?" Marina asks.

"Tails said, after researching the method a little, there was a greater chance that the method would bring the energy to a much, more dangerous level, boarding on a level higher than Hyper. Therefore, he declined, yet Dr. Eggman wasn't about to lose the chance to prove himself. He displayed the method and got plenty of marks, yet Tails also got marks for his personal intervention method. No middle ground was established, since Sonic alone would make the choice as to whom he would turn to for help." he further explained.

"Wow...damn that man..." Marina says to herself.

"Here's the killer: The way Sonic is, if he so much as sees Eggman for some formal signing, he'll lose it, entering a state of extreme rage and being completely out of hand. Tails realized this and tried to explain to Eggman, but he soon understood that it was exactly what Eggman wanted. The result: Tails agreed that Sonic should stay here, but if the general concensus is that he gets transferred, there's nothing he could do." Strongarm finishes.

"So that's it...that's how this whole thing got set up..." Marina says, wondering about the stress that Tails must be going through, more importantly, the stress Sonic has with making such a choice and dealing with the outcome regardless of his choice.

She drives him back to his house, he waves her off and she drives back home. Once there, she's too upset to greet her parents, who wonder what's the matter. She simply falls into her pillow, sighing as she thinks over everything. After a few minutes, her mother enters the room.

"Marina...what's the matter...?" she asks her.

"Just...just something from work. That's all..." she says, sitting up.

"Something with that hedgehog?" her mother asks her.

"Yeah...something I don't know what to do about..." Marina says.

"Do what you believe is right, Marina. That's how I met your father." her mother comments, making Marina giggle.

"Thank you, Mom...thanks a lot." she says, hugging her mother and walking out of the room.

"What'd you say to her?" her father asks.

"Just a story of our life." she says, walking with him to the door, watching Marina drive off.

"Do what I believe is right...what my heart desires...either way..." Marina says, driving back to the facility.

She parks and pulls out her ID, enabling her to enter the building even though it's late at night. She walks past Tails' office, giggling at the sight of the fox laying his head on his desk as Eggman keeps talking. She soon makes it to Sonic's room, but gets stopped by Strongarm.

"Marina, what are you doing here this late?" he asks her.

"Um...I was just going to check on Sonic, that's all." she says nervously.

"I just check him like I always do after you leave, he's okay." he tells her.

"Yeah, but...I just need to see for myself, that's all." she says.

"All right then. Try not to wake him up." he says, walking past her.

"Good, he's gone. Sorry, Strongarm..." she says, shooting a nearby security camera with an ink-loaded gun. Of course, the sound somehow reaches Strongarm, who immediately turns around.

"Marina, what the hell are you...?" he says, but gets distracted as she unbuttons the top part of her dress a bit, exposing a little flesh.

"Sorry, it's a little warm in here..." she says, faking a blushing expression, how I cannot say. Strongarm takes the bait.

"Whoa...well, I could turn down the heat...but tell me what's going on." he says, stretching out the collar of his shirt to swallow air caught in his throat from his nervousness.

"No, that's okay. I'll be all right in a bit..." she says.

He only watches as she completely opens the top portion of her dress, her large melons falling out on cue. He tries to hold it in as Marina creeps closer, her hands running up his shoulders as she looks deeply into his eyes. She places one of his hands on her left breasts, making him sweat like no tomorrow.

"Ma...Ma...Marina...this...this is...unprofess..ional..." he says, enjoying the feel of a woman's flesh.

"It's okay...no one is here...say, why don't you find us an empty room, big boy?" she says, pushing her chest onto his own, just to give him more incentive to do as she asked.

"Uh...sure...sure thing, but...but just to talk...please..." he says, wanting the exact opposite, really.

With him _really _out of the way, she quickly rebuttons her top and enters Sonic's room, the blue hedgehog relatively asleep by now. She steps over, looking into his innocent face before lightly tapping him. Poor guy's out cold, she quickly discovers and panics a bit as she thinks about how little time she has to pull this off. She immediately kisses his lips, which does wake him up.

"...The hell? Marina, what's up? Wanna talk or something?" he says, getting up and scratching his head. She embraces him tightly, burying her face into his chest. "Ma..Marina...what's wrong...?" he asks her.

"I won't let it happen...I won't let it happen to him..." she says, barely audible.

"Sorry, Marina, didn't hear you..." he says.

"Sonic...come with me. I'm...I'm getting you out of here." she says, his eyes opening wide at that comment.

"Getting me out?...Sure, let's go." he says, giving her a confident smile.

Marina couldn't help but smile and hold him again, enjoying his total oblivious attitude to the situation. She opens the door and they both carefully walk out of the room, walking down the halls slowly and carefully. It's when a shadow comes to view that Sonic quickly panics, grabbing Marina and pulling her into a nearby dark hall, cupping her mouth as well. Turns out it's Strongarm, looking nervous as all hell.

"Marina?...Where'd she go...?" he asks himself as he walks.

"Shit...this complicates things...a lot...time for plan B..." Sonic thinks to himself, loosening his grip on Marina after Strongarm passes. "Marina, we gotta handle this a little differently." he says, scratching his head.

"What are we gonna do?" she asks him.

"Okay, we'll head in different directions. I'll go through the Sky Tunnelworks and you head out the front door." he says.

"But you might run into a laser security net in there..." Marina says.

"I should be all right, but I don't know what to do about Strongarm..." he says.

"Don't worry. I'll distract him until I see you outside the building, but you'll have to forgive me for my method." she says, blushing a bit.

"Oh, you play hardball and dirty. Awesome! Okay then, good luck and I won't have a hissy-fit or anything." he says, smiling.

"Thanks and you too." she says, holding him tightly before he flys up into the tunnel. "_Okay, Marina...just don't fuck up here...distract him long enough and you're home free._" she tells herself as she steps out of the hall.

Strongarm leans on a Security Desk in the main lobby, looking absolutely confused. It's when he feels a tap on his shoulder that he turns to see Marina smiling at him suggestively.

"I grew impatient and started to look for you." she says, moving close to him.

"I...I apolo...gize, I couldn't...find a room that...was empty...and...I..." he says, stuttering as Marina starts messing with his face.

"Go ahead...you do it...I don't mind..." she says, relaxing her head on his chest in a manner so that she could see whether Sonic was outside or not.

"I don't...don't know...I could...I could so get...fired for this..." he says, his hands now working Marina's top off.

"It's okay...no one else is here..." she says, wishing she would've thought of something else.

Meanwhile, Sonic is speeding through the tunnels to reach the outside. You'd assume that it's be no challenge since his body is glowing in the darkness. However, the tunnel paths are changed every day, meaning the same path he can take outside is never the same twice. He dashes over Tails' office without being noticed and makes a wide turn over the lobby. Inconveniently enough, there is no tunnel leading directly to the front of the building from there. Strongarm gets distracted by the sound of a sonic boom and immediately looks to see where it came from. Fearful about Strongarm catching Sonic, Marina makes a daring move and pulls his head directly to her breasts, his head getting red like a tomato at the sight.

"You're so slow to act..." she says, keeping him in that position until the gold light left behind by Sonic finally disappears.

"Oh my god...they're great..." Strongarm says, holding them.

"Come on, you know you want to do more than that..._Sonic, I hope you made it..._" she says the first part, thinks the italicized.

"_Wow, these gotta be the biggest natural breasts I've ever seen_...If...If you're okay with...this..." he says, circling his pinky on the outer edge of her nipple.

"_Damn it, he's getting into this..._No problem at all..." she says.

After another minute of fun-filled rat-maze exploration, Sonic finally reaches the outside. Unfortunately, he ends up on the side of the building and quickly circles around to the front. He stands in front of the front gate, now in position for the last step.

"_Come on, Marina...you can get out of there...I know it..._" he thinks to himself, worry in his heart. Sure glad he doesn't know what's going on inside.

Strongarm is simply playing with her now as he slightly pinches her nipple a bit. Marina has her eyes closed, due to the uncomfortability of the moment. He lightly glides his tongue over it now, making her feel even less comfortable as he slowly leaned her back against the desk. As his hand slowly rubbed up her thigh, Marina wasn't too sure how long she could keep this up, feeling a little wet as he kept it up.

"_Goddamn it, he's really getting into this..._" she thinks, the stinging sensation of Strongarm's teeth on her nipple a little much.

"_She's awesome...absolutely awesome..._You're beautiful, Marina..." he says, somewhat squeezing her breasts now.

His horn is now getting hard as he bends Marina enough that her back is on top of the table as he keeps at her breasts. Marina, heavily blushing now, looks over to the side. She can't see the door, so she doesn't know whether Sonic got caught in a laser security net or made it out. He simply rubs and squeezes her breasts together for a while before attempting to completely rip her dress off. Her whole top body, until after her breasts, is exposed as Strongarm looks like he sees a goddess.

"Marina...how I've waited for this since the day I first saw you..." he says.

"H...H...Huh...?" she says, unclear as to what he's getting at.

"Marina...I've loved you since the day you first arrived here..." he says, sucking on her breasts afterwards.

"_Are you serious...?..._Oh my god...no, don't do that..." she lightly says as he stops.

"I know you're nervous, it's natural...once we get into it, you'll be fine..." he whispers to her, trying to kiss her but she keeps moving her head.

"St...Strongarm...I...I can't...I can't..." she says, tears slightly appearing in her eyes.

"Marina...I'm here for you...I promise..." he says, lifting her leg and working at removing her underwear.

"_Oh my god...he's really serious..._" Marina thinks to herself.

Back outside, Sonic is tapping his foot while leaning on the gate. He looks at a previously concealed watch and it reads 10:00 PM. "Shit...I'll wait still...but now I'm worried...what could've happened?" Sonic says, floating upwards as a Garderkeeper waters the grass. "Loneliest job in the world..." Sonic thinks as he lands following the guy's departure. Strongarm looks at Marina's underside, amazed since he's never seen this before. Marina, tears resting near her eyes, wonders what could've happended until she feels Strongarm's fingers rubbing against her special spot.

"Ahh!...What...what are...what are you...doing...?" she says lightly.

"You're very wet, Marina...very wet..." he says, slowly pushing his fingers into her.

"Str...Strongarm...stop...this..." she says, barely audible.

"I...I can't...come so far..." he says, opening her legs more so he could get a better view.

Within Marina's mind, images of her worst experience flash within her. The faces, the feelings, the touches, the screaming, it all seemed to be playing back in her head. She felt the same helplessness that she felt before, except now, it was because of someone she trusted. His gliding tongue didn't help matters in the least bit, as it only makes her feel worse inside. He ran his hands up her body slowly, rubbing and bouncing her breasts together. As it seemed like he was about to make his insertion, he looks at Marina.

"Ma..Marina...what's the matter...?" he asks her, kind of a dumb question, really.

"I can't...I can't...do this...not here...not now...please stop..." she says, her tears forming slowly.

"But Marina...I love you more than anything...I want to show you...how much I care...for you..." he says.

When the head of his point touches Marina's anus, the Chaos Emerald, which seemed to be ignored this whole time, started glowing. Strongarm had no idea behind the meaning of this and figured it was just a feature of the gem. When he completely enters her, Marina screams, however, she doesn't scream loud enough for much effect. He starts a steady, slow rhythm with her until the gem glows brighter. Back outside, Sonic's eyes shoot wide open as his body flashes slightly before returning to the golden glow. Marina's body starts glowing and the energy, in a forceful way, pushes Strongarm out of her. He flys right into the wall, getting knocked out effectively. While she didn't want that to happen, it turned out to be great timing. She quickly redresses and heads to the door, having one last glance at Strongarm before opening the door. Eggman looks from the sleeping Tails ignoring him to a security screen, noticing Sonic outside.

"What the hell...?" he says, looking closely and seeing that it's Sonic. "Oh, shit."

Marina runs out to Sonic, who is standing looking at his watch like a nervous wreck. She's somewhat amused by this and walks up to him, hugging him.

"Marina, you made it...What happened? Are you all right?" he asks her, noticing her eyes were a bit puffy from her light tearing.

"Yeah...I'm okay. Let's get going..." she says, pulling him to her car.

She opens the door and gets in, Sonic getting in the other seat as she starts the gas. Marina puts on some music, turns out to be a remix of Casino Night Zone 2 player version from versus mode on Sonic 2. Sonic looks to Marina and smiles, who quickly does the same before focusing on the road again. Sonic looks on the rear-view mirror and sees three vehicles following them

"_Shit...that was quick..._" Sonic says, pulling down the window.

"What are you doing?!" Marina asks him.

"I'll be back!" Sonic says, flying out and going straight at the cars. He swings his arm and blue bolts of energy collide with the cars, spinning them out of conrtol and off the road. Robots walk out of the cars and then, at lightning-quick speed, are reduced to scrap.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Eggman yells, getting out of his car and looking at the hedgehog fly off.

A few minutes later, he reappears in Marina's car, the female hedgehog smiling in relief. They reach her home very quickly and she parks, her parents greeting them as they come out. Some quick introductions done, they get ready to walk in the house when Eggman shows up, with four more cars and a couple of armed robots. Sonic clenches his teeth and stands before Marina and her parents, saying the only thing that fit the situation...

"Fucking shit..." he says, his eyes glowing heavily, now worrying Marina...

-Finally, an update. Next one will come in due time, I promise.


	5. Chapter 5

**Surging Chaos: Enraged Aura**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: Don't own SEGA, duh. Rated M or MA for Scenes of Rape, Language and Violence. If you can't stand those elements, turn away now.**

**5. Fifth Meeting**

Super Sonic looks at Eggman and his robots with murderous intent, his red eyes burning brightly. Marina looks at Sonic with utter concern, remembering Strongarm's comment about Sonic losing his cool when Eggman was involved.

"Heh, Sonic. It's been some time..." Eggman says, smirking.

"Eggman...you bastard. What do you want?!" Super Sonic yells out.

"You're coming with me to my research facility." Eggman says, robots inching closer.

"I don't think so..." Sonic says, his body now glowing a very, very bright white before the unthinkable happens.

Sonic's whole body is covered in a cocoon-like energy field before a large yellow eye appear in front. The field broke up, revealing a state of power no one was prepared to see. Sonic gained many, many quills, all of them going in various directions and over his eyes, creating bangs. On each quill is a black highlight, stretching over the whole strand. On his chest is a huge, yellow eye and coming from his back are longer, diamond-pointed quills. His tail becomes a long, curved form and coming from the top of his hands are blades, the one on his left hand yellow and the one on his right is green. Blood drips from his hands as the blades extend to be about seven feet long and his eyes turn a dark crimson color, blackness appears where the white once was. Around him is a purplish-whitish aura that blinds and fascinates. Marina looks with horror at the beast that Sonic has become.

"My word...it's better than I would've imagined!" Eggman says, joyous over Sonic's form.

"_Eggman...Suffer for your sins!!_" Sonic yells, flying straight at Eggman.

Robots block the doctor, but only provide very, very little protection, since they barely slow Sonic down. He carves through them like butter, slicing their heads clean off and heading at Eggman. Marina simply stands there, horrified by the brutality that Sonic is displaying before her. Robot after robot falls to Sonic's attacks, exploding as the hedgehog finally reaches Eggman.

"Excellent, Sonic! Purely excellent!" Eggman says, watching Sonic stop.

"_Shut the hell up! AUUUGHHHHH!!!!_" Sonic growls, his whole body glowing bright as Marina rushed her family back.

"Get behind me!" she says, watching Sonic looking at her, the red eyes scaring her a bit.

The Chaos Emerald glows bright with Sonic's will as the hedgehog covers himself in a giant sphere of energy. The resulting explosion sends Eggman and the remainder of his robots flying into the distance and creates a very large crater underneath him. Marina, her family and her house are spared, completely unscathed by Sonic's attack. When Marina opens her eyes, she sees the damage done as the hedgehog returns to a golden state, his body floating towards the ground before he loses consciousness.

"Oh my gosh, Sonic!" she says, sliding down the crater to the broken hedgehog.

"Do you need a hand bringing him up, dear?!" her mother asks her.

"Yes, thank you! Hang in there, Sonic!" she says as her mother helps her.

An hour later, Super Sonic wakes up, feeling a hand going through his quills slowly. His eyes open, showing the red eyes of super form to the eyes of Marina, who couldn't be happier to see them fixated on her. A warm smile appears on her face as Sonic smiles to her.

"Man, my head hurts a bit..." he says, getting up as Marina holds him from behind.

"I was so worried..." she says, her face buried in his back.

"I'm sorry...I lost it all of a sudden. Eggman...the thought of him just gave me this incredible rage and soon I..." he says.

"I'd rather not remember...It was a little scary..." Marina says.

"Okay then, I won't talk about it...but I do want to know what that was..." Sonic says.

"Well, that was quite a display you showed there! No wonder that man wanted to capture you!" Marina's mother says.

"Oh yeah. Sonic, these are my parents." Marina says, properly introducing them.

"Pleasure to meet you both. Sorry this whole situation got started." Sonic says, scratching his head.

"Hey, don't you worry. Been a while since the misses and I were involved in something so big! No problem at all! AHAHAHA!" her father says.

"Anyway, we'll see what we can dig up. For now, you two simply relax. It's been quite a night, I'm sure." her mother says.

"Yeah, breaking someone out is a little exhausting. Let's head upstairs." Marina says, bringing Sonic to her room.

Sonic stands by as Marina shows him around the second floor before they actually went to her room. Sonic sits down, looking around as Marina sits next to him. After a little bit of a discussion, Marina goes to take her before-slumber shower as Sonic simply reads one of her books.

"Hmm...so, that's how those really deep-sea creatures survive so well. The wonders of the underwater abyss always astonish me." Sonic says before putting the book back. "This situation seems to point to something deeper within me...but what is it that Eggman wants...?"

"_Come, Bearer of Oblivion...Come outside..._"an ominous voice says.

"Huh? Okay, I must be going crazy...I'm hearing voices..." Sonic says as he opens the window.

"_That's it, come out here, Bearer of Oblivion..._" the voice says again.

"Okay, maybe I'm not hearing things...where are you...?" Sonic asks as he floats in a large field outside of Marina's house.

"_I sensed your awakening...the awakening of the Oblivion Sphere. The awakening of your true power._" the voice says.

"Who are you?...Where are you?...Wait...you sound familiar..." Sonic says.

"_It has been a while, Sonic the Hedgehog...My savior._" the being now in full form.

The very light-blue fox that Sonic saved before, now in about the same age and height range as the hedgehog. Also a significant truth is that the "Kid" wasn't male, but actually female, with a star and eye-decorated hat and a bang over her right eye. Only a large tuff of fur hides her breasts and she wears long, spiked boots. Around her neck is a similar sphere like the one within Sonic's body. From her back are two pairs of white and black wings, the feathers long and sharp-edged.

"Kid!? Is that you?!" Sonic asks, completely relieved.

"Indeed it is I, the last Bearer of Oblivion...until today..." she says, walking up to him.

"The last...Bearer of Oblivion?" Sonic asks, utterly confused.

"That's correct...until that day...the day you saved my life...and when I granted you the same power..." she says, her arms coming around his belly as her head rested against his chest. "I can tell...that you've nurtured it well..." she says, patting his belly as her hand remained on it.

"Nurtured?...Wait, please tell me what's going on." Sonic says as she simply stands before him.

"I shall explain all that needs to be known." she says to Sonic, speaking into his mind.

_"Many centuries ago, beings with the power to manipulate that which was forgotten, the Bearers of Oblivion were we. We lived in solitude, using our powers to better ourselves and to unlock many mysteries in life. However, our lives would change forever when we came across a force beyond even our control..."_

_"A force beyond your control...?"_

_"Correct...The Gateway of Afterthought...when it was opened, a cataclysmic force was unleashed, known as the Dragon of Oblivion. We couldn't do anything except subdue the beast after it unleashed its fury on the world. We were hated for our late reaction, despite the fact that the mortals did nothing at all. We were hunted down as a result, starting the Loss of the Bearers..."_

_"How cruel...they hunted you all despite the attempt you guys made?"_

_"Yes, battle after battle came with my people fighting against these humans...the result was heavy losses on both sides, yet my people payed the heaviest price. I became entrusted with an important task, to search for Bearers of Oblivion linked by blood, grant them the Spheres of Oblivion, have them nurture and grant growth of the Spheres and bring back my people."_

_"Bring back...your people? So, when you gave me the Sphere of Oblivion..." _

_"That is correct, you are a Bearer of Oblivion, linked by the blood of your ancestors. Your ancestors were Bearers of Oblivion, Sonic the Hedgehog. Please help me, my savior, in bringing our people back from the fate they did nothing to deserve..."_

"Our people...you really think I can do it?" Sonic asks.

"Of course. You've come this far..." she says.

"Wait, there was something else...when I saw Eggman, some strange surge of energy filled my body and I transformed into something other than Super or Hyper...not even Darkspines...what was that, that state that I entered?" he asks.

"The Sphere of Oblivion reacted to your anger and intense nature, thus channeling that energy into a new form...Oblivion form. Your state was your Oblivion Sonic state. A power far greater than Super, Hyper and Darkspines combined. However..." she says.

"However...?" Sonic asks.

"This power is involuntary at the moment. Your power hasn't increased enough to control it, so you enter a berserk state when it occurs. Your powers are phenomenal, yet you are still very dangerous. You won't be able to control your actions above ensuring the lives of others." she explains.

"Is there...is there a way for me to call upon that power and use it voluntarily?" he asks.

"The Oblivion temples, but that is for another time. I will return to your side when the need arises. Until next we meet, my savior..." she says before floating up.

"Wait! A name?" he asks.

"The Last Bearer of Oblivion...Vios." she says before teleporting off.

"Vios, huh? I'll remember that." Sonic says before floating back.

He enters through the same way he got out, the window. Marina is just coming out of the bathroom when he enters again. He sits down and thinks on all the info he just got, the very thought of him being a part of these beings too much to handle. Marina notices his confused face and finds herself rather confused.

"Sonic? Is there something wrong?" she asks him.

"Huh? Oh, it's just..." Sonic says.

"What's going on? Is it about what happened earlier?" she asks him.

"Actually, yeah. The kid I saved wasn't a kid at all, nor was he a he! _She's_ a Bearer of Oblivion...and I happen to be one too. The problem is...I don't know what to do..." he says.

"The same thing I did when I got you out of that place, Sonic...Do what your heart tells you to do." Marina says, smiling.

Sonic thought about that and realized that Marina was right. Doing what he felt was right would put him in the right direction, since that's brought him this far. Marina's bravery, Tails' bravery, even the bravery of the last Bearer of Oblivion for taking on such a monstrous task on her own...all these thoughts circled his mind until he made that realization.

"Yeah, you're right, Marina. In the meantime, don't know how long Egghead will keep on my ass..." Sonic says, looking deeply into her eyes.

"It'll be all right. My family and I have no problems hiding anything, plus an adventure is good every once in a while." Marina says.

"An adventure...yeah, how I love them so. The freedom, the fun, the laughs, the fights, all those good things are present in an adventure. Soon, we'll go on one." he says.

"Really? Where?" she asks, absolutely into the idea.

"Well, if we did go on one, we'd go to a lot a different places. But my main interests is to find some temples linked to the Oblivion people or something of the sort." he says.

"You know that I'll go with you, no matter where you choose." she smiles as she says that.

"That's what will make it a true adventure, Marina." he says, embracing her.

Marina's face goes bright red until she returns the surprising embrace. It brought back memories of their first and second meetings, the laughs they shared, the facts they spoke of, the emotions that raced between them. She realized her emotional connection with the hedgehog long before she really knew him. As she held him now, those emotions became even stronger and she realized, without a shadow of a doubt, that she loves him. Sonic could feel it too, as his golden aura turned into a cool light-red color, that he had the same feelings for Marina.

"Marina..." he says, his face coming towards hers.

"Sonic..." she says, making the same movement.

It's at that moment that their lips meet, bound together as their passionate kiss become a bridge to their hearts. Marina removes the towel around her body as she rests her body on Sonic's, their lips never separating. Sonic hold her body as she wraps her arms around his own, the only thing that they know now is each other. She releases her lips from him and simply looks into the deep, crimson eyes of her beloved. Sonic looks into her own eyes, pools of emerald light glimmering at him. Her smile is like an angel's smile to Sonic, pure and innocent.

"I love you, Sonic the Hedgehog." she says, coming towards his lips once more.

"I love you too...Marina the Hedgehog." he says, smiling as they kiss once again.

-Finally, an update. The beginning of a wonderful relationship with some light sex at the beginning of our next chap.


	6. Chapter 6

**Surging Chaos: Enraged Aura**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: Don't own SEGA, duh. Rated M or MA for Scenes of Rape, Language and Violence. If you can't stand those elements, turn away now.**

**6. Sixth Meeting**

"I love you, Sonic the Hedgehog." Marina says, her lips nearing his own.

"I love you, Marina the Hedgehog." he says, smiling before they kiss again.

Their kiss is stronger than the last, yet it's not the only thing going on here. Sonic's hand goes from her back down to her thigh, making her purr a bit as she looked at his mischievous grin.

"Sonic...have you done it before?" she asks him.

"Not really, no. Have you?" he asks her.

"Aside from my earlier incident in HighMarine, not of my own will." she says.

"Oh...maybe we shouldn't..." Sonic says.

"I want to do it...with you. This time, I want to do it with someone." she says, smiling.

"Well, if you want to do it, then I'll be glad to." he says, smiling at her blushing face.

He lays her down on her back, his hands gliding from her face down her neck and to her chest. He lightly presses against her breasts, licking her left breast while squeezing the other. Marina lets out a loud gasp before holding his body while he touched her.

"Ah...Sonic...this feels...Ah...so...different than...those other...times...Ah!..." she says.

"It's because you are in control too...You have the will to do as you please this time, Marina." Sonic says

"Yes...it's true...Ah...I want you to do it...to me...keep doing it to me...Sonic..." Marina says.

Sonic keeps going down her body from her breasts to her belly, applying kisses down her belly until he reached her special spot. After he checks with Marina, who nods in approval, he spreads open her legs and looks there.

"Sonic...please be gentle with me..." she says, unable to see what he's doing.

"No problem, Marina, especially considering I'm a little unsure about this..." he says, holding her bottom region tenderly.

When his tongue touches her, a warm feeling covers Marina, making her want more of the same. Sonic continued licking her until he came back up to her face, looking to her with a warm smile. She gets on top of him and moves to his chest, kissing him down to his exposed horn. She massaged it gently, looking to the gasping hedgehog.

"That...that feels...good..." Sonic says, watching Marina lie back down.

"Will you...put it in now?" she asks, blushing a bit.

"Okay." he says, moving towards her.

"Kiss me, Sonic...kiss me while you come in..." she says, grabbing his head and pushing her tongue in his mouth as he came close.

Once his tip touches her, she kisses harder while holding him a little tighter. He pushes deeper until he is all the way inside of her, Marina releasing his lips as she moaned loudly from the entrance. He lays her back down and holds her body, slowly pushing into her at a moderate speed. Marina clutches the bed sheets tightly as he goes, unable to compare the feeling she was getting with anything else.

"Sonic...This is so...It feels so good..!! Ahh!!..." she says, opening her eyes to the crimson eyes of Sonic.

"Am I...hurting you...?" he asks her.

"Not anymore...you can go...faster now...Ahh!..." she says, enjoying his increase in movement.

When he lowers his head to her breasts, he feels them very carefully. He feels the softness of her breasts, enjoying the feeling of them. When he licks across her left breast, Marina feels like she's in heaven. He sucks them very hard, though Marina doesn't seem to mind. She feels his tongue circling her nipple, a ticklish feeling coming over her.

"Ah...Sonic...Can I...Can I be on top now...?" she asks.

"Oh, okay..." Sonic says, carefully bringing Marina on top of him.

"Okay..." Marina says, moving back.

"Huh...?" Sonic asks, unsure of what she's doing.

She looks at Sonic's hardened horn and feels it again, making Sonic groan a bit. She lightly licks the tip before engulfing the whole thing, listening to Sonic's moaning intensify. As she did so, she ran her hands up his body and to his chest, bringing a relaxing feeling to Sonic as she continued, until she stopped and sat on his belly again. She lifts herself up a bit and grabs Sonic's horn, positioning it near her hole again.

"Marina..." Sonic says.

"It's okay...I can handle it...again..." she says, lowering herself slowly.

When it touches her again, she yelps again, closing her eyes as she comes down. When she finally gets it all the way in, she looks to Sonic before moving herself carefully, then moving quickly. Sonic brings up his upper body and holds her as she moves, Marina holding him as she goes. She lays on top of his body, kissing him as he grips her hips and moves her faster and harder.

"This feels so good...it feels so good...Are you enjoying it, Sonic...?" she asks, releasing his lips.

"Yes...it feels awesome...you're wonderful..." he says, smiling.

"I'm so happy...so happy you're doing this with me...so happy we're together...so, so happy..." she says, resuming their kiss.

They keep going until finally, the conclusive climax is reached by the both of them. They both release at the same time and that's the end of it. Marina lays on his body, breathing heavily and holding his shoulders. Sonic holds her, staring up into the ceiling while thinking about what just happened. After a minute or two, Marina looks at Sonic, who looks to her with concern.

"Marina...are you all right?" he asks.

"I'll always be all right, Sonic...because I have you." she says, resting her head on his chest.

"You'll always have me, Marina...always." he says, holding as she rested.

The next morning, Marina's parents were, to say the least...shocked. Seeing their daughter naked was one thing, but seeing her naked on another man's body...well, that was a discovery that didn't pass without some awkward looks. Regardless, Marina woke up long before Sonic did, getting herself together quickly as the golden hedgehog woke up. He yawns before he finally adjusts his eyes, able to get a grasp where he was. Marina walks in, wearing a white, half-buttoned blouse with light-red tight shorts on.

"Morning, Sonic. You should probably hop in the shower real quick and meet me downstairs." Marina says, kissing his cheek before walking out of the room.

"Uh...okay, well...I guess I should do that..." Sonic says, getting up and doing just that.

Once he was done there, he headed down the steps and sat down, Marina walking in a few minutes later and sitting next to him. Her parents sit across from him, smiling at the young couple. Sonic, to say the least, is very confused.

"Uhh...what's going on?" he asks.

"Sonic, my parents found something you might be interested in." Marina says.

"This book was deep within some old storage boxes of ours. We think you should look at it." her mother says.

Sonic grabs the book and looks at it, a pure white book with a huge black claw mark on the front cover. When he opens the book, the entire room is covered wall-to-wall with white lights and magic glyphs, most surrounding Sonic. Marina finds it difficult to reach Sonic, due to the intense power of the magic symbols.

"_Bearer of Oblivion...your time has come...follow the path to the Oblivion Temple Alpha and await further nuturing of the sphere there..._" a loud voice says.

"Oblivion Temple Alpha...where is it...?" Super Sonic asks.

"_Seek the path in a place where water flows through the ruins of time, enter the dark waters and find the temple at the deepest end..._" the voice says.

"Deepest End...okay, if you say so..." Super Sonic says, not exactly finding the water part pleasant.

"Sonic, does this mean...?" Marina asks.

"Yeah, the first temple I needed to find...has been revealed...and it's at the Aquatic Ruins." Sonic says, looking as Tails enters the home.

"Whew, Aquatic Ruins, huh?" he asks.

"T..Tails?! How'd you...?" Sonic asks.

"Marina's Work ID. It's fitted with a tracking device and voice channeler, so I knew where you two were and what you were talking about." Tails says.

"Tails, I'm so sorry, I should've told you what I was doing..." Marina says.

"Marina, don't worry about it. It's actually a good thing you got him out. Eggman is totally into this Oblivion stuff, so it's a little dangerous. Anyway, I made these for you." Tails says, passing them collars of some sort.

"What are these?" Super Sonic asks.

"I used the technology involved with Knuckles' Air Necklace and made these Oxygen Collars. You'll be able to breathe underwater." Tails says.

"Awesome, thanks Tails. Well, better get going." Sonic says.

Marina gets up and walks with Sonic, stopping when she gets to the door. Her parents smile to her as she turns around to embrace them. Sonic wipes a tear from his eye after such a touching moment and simply waits outside for her.

"Mom, Dad, I'll be back soon...I have to stick with him." she says.

"We know, dear. Just be careful..." her mother asks.

"Indeed, but also have fun. Not everyday that you get to go on an adventure." her father says,

"I will, thank you. I love you both." she says, embracing them once more before walking outside.

"She'll be all right. She's got a genuine hero with her." Tails says.

"Ready to go?" Sonic asks.

"Yes, let's go. Where to, again?" Marina asks.

"To the Aquatic Ruins...and to the Oblivion Temple Alpha that rests within it." Sonic says, lifting Marina and flying straight to their destination...

-Sweet, next chapter is the penetration of the Oblivion Temple and the beasts that lie within aren't too happy with Sonic and Marina's presence...


	7. Chapter 7

**Surging Chaos: Enraged Aura**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: Don't own SEGA, duh. Rated M or MA for Scenes of Rape, Language and Violence. If you can't stand those elements, turn away now.**

**7. Seventh Meeting**

In mere moments, Super Sonic and Marina reached the Aquatic Ruins area. It is just as Sonic could recall from his days when Eggman attempted some mischief here. As he landed, he recognized one major change to the landscape.

"Hmm...some of the landmass has already been submerged. Meaning..." Sonic says.

"We'll need to go under there immediately." Marina says.

"All right. We have the Oxygen Collars on, so let's get to diving." Sonic says.

The both of them make the dive, heading under the clear waters of Aquatic Ruins. The Eggman Arrow mechanisms were destroyed, making the trek less threatening. Various fish pass through submerged ruins, a beautiful sight for the both of them. Some of the broken columns are even more fragile due to the water, some collapsing from the mere touch. As they went deeper, the light from the surface began to diminish, making Super Sonic's golden light source very helpful.

"It's getting darker down here, Marina. Stick close, okay?" he says.

"Okay. It might be easier if I hold your hand." she says, grabbing hold of his hand as they kept going.

Eventually, they come across a giant white door with an unusual pattern. Four columns, apparently unscathed by the water, stand before the door, yet the door itself seems to be cracked. As Sonic touches the door, it begins to glow and finally, it opens up.

"Whoa...well, won't get anywhere just standing here. Let's do it!" Sonic says, entering the temple.

"Sonic...did you feel that when you entered...?" Marina asks.

"Felt kinda like...an electric shock or something..." he says.

Before either of them could say anything, a giant, bright white fish with six fins and four long, jagged and spiny tails swims out from a pile of rubble. It has the similar color design as that of Oblivion Sonic, with red eyes and black streaks along the body. Around it's body are three giant rings and hanging from it's head is a long appendage with a thorny, glowing sphere.

"Oh snap...What the hell is that!?" Sonic shouts.

"Sonic, that thing is emitting the electric energy we felt earlier!" Marina says.

"This must be a Guardian or something..." Sonic says.

"_Bearer of Oblivion, you have finally arrived. Now you must be tested before my knowledge can be passed onto you._" the creature speaks.

"It can talk...Tested, me?" Sonic asks.

He doesn't get a proper response, since the creature slams his fins together and unleashes a force of pushing water that slams Sonic across the room and into the wall. The impact causes cracks that begin to drain the water in the room slowly. This doesn't affect the Guardian, since it swims right to Sonic's impact point, meeting the fist of the golden hedgehog right to it's eye.

"Here's mud in your eye!" Sonic yells, driving his fist in until blood is released from the eye.

"_Impressive, Bearer of Oblivion! Now the battle truly begins!_" it yells, swimming at the hedgehog.

"Marina, take cover!" Sonic yells, charging right at the beast.

"Okay, please be careful!" Marina shouts.

They hit each other, but the beast proves to be much more than what Sonic could figure, sending the hedgehog back a bit before a bolt of white lightning comes from the hanging appendage, shocking Sonic heavily.

"YYAAAHHH!!!" Sonic yells out, the voltage covering his body.

"_My lightning is concentrated on merely my foe, so you needn't worry about the girl._" the beast says.

"Grr...at least I don't need to worry about Marina getting hurt...Let's go!" Sonic yells, charging at the beast again.

Though the entire conflict, Marina watches, looking for anything that could help Sonic defeat this thing. That's when she spots a particularly interesting set of wall depictions displaying a similar battle. Then she looks to the ceiling and sees the same pattern as she sees in the picture. The picture shows someone slamming into the ceiling, dropping the load onto the creature. However, the being seems to be enveloped in Oblivion power, making this an issue for Sonic.

"_Only the power of Oblivion can win this battle! Bring it forth!_" the beasts says.

"Damn it all..." Sonic says, stopping and setting foot on the floor near Marina.

"Sonic, over here! Look at this wall! He's telling the truth! You need to transform!" she says, hiding the uneasiness she felt about it.

"Well, I guess there's no other option...Here goes!" Sonic says, going back to the beast.

In no time, his body began glowing white before the quills got longer, the black streaks showed up and his eyes went red and black. The blades appeared on his hands and the eye appeared on his chest. Thus, Oblivion Sonic was now in battle with the Guardian.

"_So you do possess the power! Now see if you can defeat me!_" the beast yells, firing shot after shot of lightning at Sonic.

Sonic teleports repeatedly, making the lightning shots pretty useless. Withing mere moments, Sonic got started hacking away at the beast, his attacks precise and potent. The beast manages to push Sonic away and nails him with a pressured blast of water, sending him towards the wall. This time, Sonic stops himself and bounds back to the creature, delivering a powerful kick to the beast's chin, afterwards flying to the ceiling and driving his blades into the ceiling.

"This symbol is calling me..." Sonic says.

He brings the whole ceiling down, flying back to Marina and enveloping them in a white barrier as the beast is buried under the heavy ceiling. They both hear a loud crash and roar, the scent of blood in the water. From the hole in the ceiling comes a column of water that pushes the cracked walls enough to open them further, clearing the room of water as the column kept coming down. Sonic reverts his transformation and looks beyond the carnage.

"Whoops...That's gonna take some time to fix. Talk about ironic, it rose from rubble and died beneath rubble." Sonic says, scratching his head.

"Look there, Sonic. That column seems to be beating like a heart." Marina points out.

Ahead of them is a tall, glowing column that seems to glow on and off, just like the rhythm of a heartbeat. Sonic and Marina get closer, the beating now becoming louder as Sonic's stomach begins to glow as well.

"This column...maybe..." Sonic says, leaping up on top of the column.

"_You have done well to come here. We grant you our power._" a large collection of ominous voices tell him.

Sonic is surrounded by a large sphere of white light, the Oblivion Sphere collecting most of it from within. For a brief moment, Sonic flashes to Oblivion Sonic before the light finally dissapates. The column shatters to pieces after that, Sonic dropping to his feet as a result.

"_Your next destination lies in the valley of unseen currents, blowing carelessly with time itself. Within the center of the vortex lies the Oblivion Temple Beta._" the collection of voices ring out once again.

"Oblivion Temple Beta...okay." Sonic says, turning to see Vios on an opposite column.

"Well done, Sonic the Hedgehog. I was sure that you would be able to accomplish this task." she says.

"Vios, do you know how many temples there are?" Sonic asks.

"Yes, there are three; Alpha, Beta, and Delta. When all three have been visited, we will be able to stop the Oblivion Dragon. However..." Vios says.

"Is there something the matter?" Marina asks.

"The surface world...they have emerged within the surface world." Vios says.

"They? Who are you talking about?" Sonic asks.

"They are called Remnant Carriers. They are small beings that existed when we, the Bearers of Oblivion, walked this world. They are smaller white dragons with vast wings and blood-coated tails. They serve the Oblivion Dragon and are very unstable." she says.

"Unstable...?" Marina asks.

"Imagine a balloon and a sharp point. A mere touch of the point can pop the balloon. It is the same with the Remnant Carriers. If anyone of them is touched, they will go off like bombs, with the equivalent power of a high-powered explosive." Vios further explains.

"Do you think this world's military power will be able to deal with them?" Sonic asks.

"I wish I could say. I am unsure, however, I do believe that they will not be able to do it on their own." Vios says.

"Hmm...what are these things trying to do?" Marina asks.

"They seek to make our duty much more difficult. Which is why finding the remaining temples and completing the Oblivion Sphere is top priority." she says.

"Yeah, I guess so. Won't I need to deal with those things anyway?" Sonic asks.

"Yes, however, for the time being, I will deal with them. Avoid contact with the dragons if you can help it. Setting them off is unwise. Also, be careful in certain places where they stand firm. The air, the sea, the land...all of it can be affected by these uncertain creatures." Vios says, disappearing after that.

"Well, better get out of here. I think I got a lot of water in my ears." Sonic says.

"That's a good idea. Let's hurry." Marina says, Sonic lifting her and heading out the way they came.

Meanwhile, Eggman and Tails were meeting with some defense officials, concerning the power of the Oblivion people and these new threats. The meeting place turned out to be Tails' facility, the conference room proved to be perfect. Among them are GUN soldiers, the GUN commander and the President.

"These new creatures are very dangerous." the GUN commander states.

"Yes, they emit very high energy levels, making contact with them very dangerous. As we've seen earlier." Tails says.

"An unfortunate attack led to the destruction of a small section of the mountain ranges. We need to handle them very cautiously." Eggman says.

"However, we cannot do much without igniting these things, therefore making any frontal attacks useless. We need to create a weapon that won't cause them to go off like that." Tails says.

"Even that is difficult, since we can't even get data from the remaining pieces of the exploded creatures. They leave nothing for us to go on, except the magnitude of the explosion. They go off with the same intensity as a super-high explosive." Eggman says.

"We will discuss this at a different time, when we can gather ideas for what's going on. From what I can tell...the Oblivion people are gearing up for their greatest revenge against those who didn't understand what their true motives were." the President says.

The room is silent after that as everyone makes their way out. Tails remains, looking over some data he managed to get. Although it still wasn't enough to completely explain what these creatures were or what their true motive was. He shook his head, looking out the window before Cosmo enters.

"Are you frustrated, Tails?" she asks, sitting with him.

"Yes, this whole matter seems to be getting to me. We can't help Sonic and Marina without knowing what to do." Tails says.

"I'm sure you can figure something out, Tails." she says.

"Yeah...I just hope you're right. Who knows how much time we have left." Tails says.

"What do you mean, Tails?" she asks.

"Those things are like walking timebombs. The minute anything comes in contact with them, they go off. We need to be extra careful of what GUN does, or something horrible will happen." Tails says.

"I guess we'd better get started on the research." Cosmo says.

"Correct. Let's get to it." he says, walking with her.

Back at Marina's home, Sonic sits on the rooftop, looking at the starry sky. Vios makes another appearance, sitting beside the golden hedgehog. She seems to have something on her mind, yet is unclear as to how to go about stating it.

"Vios, is there something wrong?" he asks her.

"The young girl that travels with you...I feel a particularly familiar energy source from her." she says.

"Maybe it's the Chaos Emerald I gave her?" he asks.

"No, not that...Could it be that...?" she says.

"Could it be what?" he asks.

"I am unsure. I will need to look into this further, but..." Vios says.

"What do you think?" he asks.

"It may be possible...it may not be possible...but that girl...might be a Bearer of Oblivion as well." she says.

"Marina...? A Bearer? I haven't sensed anything like that..." Sonic says.

"You've slept with her, correct?" Vios asks.

"Y...Yeah, why do you ask?" he asks.

"Then it is possible that a small amount of power from the sphere entered her body when you did. That is only a theory, however." Vios says.

"Hmm...I'm a little confused." Sonic says, scratching his head.

"As am I, but I will look into this further to confirm my suspicions. Until then, think nothing of it." she says, disappearing once more.

"Hmm...Marina, a Bearer of Oblivion? I can't see that, really...then again, I couldn't exactly imagine myself as one either, yet here I am." Sonic says, floating back inside.

-Food for thought, I suppose. Coming up, passion ensues and the next temple stirs up some evil winds in the world.


	8. Chapter 8

**Surging Chaos: Enraged Aura**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: Don't own SEGA, duh. Rated M or MA for Scenes of Rape, Language and Violence. If you can't stand those elements, turn away now.**

**8. Eighth Meeting**

After Super Sonic's conversation with Vios, he enters Marina's house again and thinks for a bit. He considers that Marina could be a Bearer of Oblivion, but at the same time, he is unsure as to how she would take that. He remembers his own fears when he heard of such a thing, yet it was also the effects of his new power that brought Marina to him. He simply does as Vios suggested and stops thinking about it, realizing that without any ample proof, there is nothing to worry about.

"If she is a Bearer of Oblivion, then I guess I'll end up finding out one way or another. But since she's never gone Super or anything like that, it's kinda complicated." Sonic says.

Since the power of Oblivion represented itself with Sonic using his Super power on a more permanant basis, it was obvious that something was different about him. With Marina, it would be impossible to tell, unless her skin color changed or something like that. Regardless, he didn't want to think about it. He simply thought about the current problems with these Remnant Carriers and the remaining two temples. He was uncertain as to what would happen when he found the last temple.

"Would I finally be able to completely revert to my original form? Would I lose the power of Oblivion?" he asks himself.

In any case, he rememered that Marina was in the shower now and thought about surprising her a bit. He floats into the hallway, coming across her father and mother. They are apparently talking about something when he shows up.

"Ahh, Mr. Hedgehog. We were just talking about you." her father says.

"Me?" Sonic asks, his aura almost blinding them from being so close.

"Yes, we wanted to ask you something." her mother says.

"Uh...sure, what is it?" he asks.

"Whenever you get the time...we'd appreciate it if you would take Marina back to HighMarine." her father says.

"HighMarine? Isn't that where she originally lived?" Sonic asks.

"Correct, it is also the source of her concealed fears. We believe that if you were with her, she would be able to go back and relieve herself of her painful memories." her mother says.

"I see...well, I can do that. How well do you think she'd take that?" he asks.

"With you at her side, I believe she will be just fine." her father says.

"Well, we'd best get back to our research. Take care." her mother says.

Sonic had no clue exactly what his presence would do, but he was willing to help out. Regardless, he turns to the bathroom, listening to Marina's heavenly humming coming from within. As if in a trance, he walks inside, the steam from the shower somewhat soothing. Marina doesn't seem to notice him inside until she feels his arms around her body. She turns with a smile, looking happy to see the gold hedgehog with her.

"Hey, have you come to join me?" she asks, turning to his face.

"Something like that." he says, smiling to her.

She starts to passionately kiss him, her tongue reaching deeply within his mouth. He returns the passionate kiss, his tongue wrapping around her own and lashing against it. His hand reaches her back and rubs her there, bringing forth a pleasurable feeling with Marina. She stops kissing him and places her hands on his face, looking deeply into his eyes with a blushing smile.

"I love you so much..." she says to him.

"I love you just as much, Marina..." he says to her.

From there, the passion begins with the two of them resuming their passionate kissing as Sonic's hands reach her backside. His fingers glide across her rear, somewhat tickling Marina as she held him. He brings her left leg up and reaches below her with his other hand, his fingers entering her vagina and feeling within her. Marina already feels it, enjoying the touch and urging Sonic to go on.

"Sonic...that feels so good...Please, more..." she says, licking down his cheek and neck.

"Okay..." he says, pushing his fingers in more.

Marina moans loudly with pleasure as Sonic keeps going until he stops and brings them out. He lowers his head a bit and licks her in the same spot, opening her legs more as he did so. She feels like she's in heaven, keeping his head there as he pushes his tongue deeper into her. He stops there and rises to her large breasts, gliding his tongue over the nipples before sucking each one. Marina keeps his head there with one hand and pushes her own fingers into herself as Sonic kept going. He stops sucking her and looks to her.

"Are you ready, Marina...?" he asks her.

"Yes...I want you now...Come to me, Sonic...Fuck me..." she says as Sonic lifts her leg again.

He makes his entrance right there, his hand gripping her backside as he pumps her. She wraps her arms around his neck as he goes quicker, absolute pleasure rising within her. Her heavenly feeling is rising as her body moves with Sonic, wishing that this wouldn't end. She uses her legs to anchor herself on Sonic as he continued his rhythm until she halted his movement for a second.

"Sonic, can you let me...have a go at you now?" she asks.

"Sure thing...let me get...whoa!" he says, not even noticing Marina bringing him down.

She has him on his back as she moves back and begins sucking on his manhood. She wanted him to melt into her arms when she was done, so she sucked hard and thoroughly, spreading her tongue all over it. She stops sucking and starts squeezing and rubbing her breasts against it, making Sonic get mighty comfortable. Marina brings his face to her own in a loving rush to kiss him. As she does so, she lowers her lower body, getting her other hole closer to the tip.

"Marina...we never...we never went there..." he says with some concern.

"I know...I think we should...just this once..." she says, moaning a bit as the tip touches her anus.

"Are you sure...? You don't have to if you don't want to..." he says.

"Yes...we would do it like this eventually, right...? I think we should try it." she says with a smile.

Marina slowly pushes it into her from there, gasping loudly and grasping Sonic tightly. When it finally goes all the way inside of her, her gasps have slowed down and she's a little more calm. Sonic is gasping slowly as well, since it feels very tight in there. Marina is ready to continue before Sonic is, already moving herself again as Sonic snaps to attention and he starts going into her now. She feels the warmth of his pipe with her, rubbing against her in quick thrusts. It's only a matter of time before she stops Sonic and herself.

"Let's...let's savor this moment, Sonic...I don't want it to end so abruptly..." she says.

"Anything you want, Marina..." he says, smiling and making her smile as well.

She simply lays atop his body, with his penis still connected with her anus, kissing him lovingly. He holds her, returning the affection as the warm steam in the shower begins to dissappear, leaving a somewhat cool feeling in the room. After a few minutes, Sonic lifts Marina and carries her back to her room, the two of them looking longingly at each other as he did so. Once she was dressed in her original white and orange outfit, they headed downstairs, where Sonic was about ready.

"Um, Marina?" he starts.

"Yes, what is it, Sonic?" she asks.

"Your parents wanted me to take you back to HighMarine so that you could get this deep-rooted fear of it out of you." he says.

"HighMarina...but I don't..." she says uneasily.

"I know, but I think this would be good for you. I'll be right there with you, I promise." he says.

"Well...if you'll come with me...then I will. I will go ." she says.

Sonic smiles and the both of them head over to an airport, where Tails awaits Sonic. After some chatting, he points Sonic to the right direction and he lifts Marina, heading towards HighMarine. Upon seeing it, Marina almost immediately wants to turn back, but she was determined to do this. Once they landed, Marina recognized the street they were on.

"Sonic...this is just a block away from my previous home. Follow me." she says, walking towards a house.

The house is a three-story home with a deck and balcony, the overall shape of the building was like a section from a cruise ship. The door opens and friendly faces welcome Marina and Sonic. The faces are her parents, or at least the ones she left here.

"Marina, it's so good to see you again! What brings you back to HighMarine?" her original mother asks.

"I just...just wanted to visit again, that's all." Marina says.

"Well, it's been so long...since the day you left." her original father says.

"We're just going to walk around a bit. Let's go, Sonic." Marina says, the two of them heading out.

They spend at least three hours looking throughout the city and entering various shopping centers. The vast tube-like elevators made getting around easy and the sights of the flying boat-like vehicles was pretty cool. Marina was even stunned, after being away so long. Sonic was impressed, since he'd never been here before. Finally they reach a park, but it's no ordinary park.

"Sonic...it was here...it was here where I was raped...and then I left HighMarine, swearing never to come back again." she says.

"Wow...so this is the place...I'm sorry that I brought you back, I know it must be tough..." he says.

"I'm able to do this because you brought me back...I don't know what I would've done without you here with me." she says, smiling.

Sonic looks and sees a marked spot near some benches. The mark looks like some devil-looking faces and a face with a tortured look. Suddenly, some slow-walking guys emerge from the shadows, looking to Sonic and Marina.

"Well, well, well...look whose come back." the main one says.

"Must've been real long since we've gave her a wild ride." a subordinate says.

"So you are the guys that hurt her..." Sonic says, his golden aura making them very nervous.

"Wha...what's with him?" another subordinate asks.

"I don't know...get him!" the leader shouts, sending his boys after him.

Marina steps before Sonic and closes her eyes, opening them just in time to see the guys flying back from the force of the Chaos Emerald barrier. Super Sonic took this opportunity to severly beat the crap out of those guys, listening to their cries for mercy, but ignoring them just the same. Marina even took the time to deliver painful hits to them as Sonic knocked them down. The end result was very amusing for her.

"We'll never do it again! We promise! Right, boys?" the main guy says.

"Yes, sir! Never again! We'll be good! We'll help the community out!" they all say similar things.

"Well, shall we go to our next location, Sonic? The next temple won't find itself." Marina says, smiling.

"Yeah, let's go to Windy Valley. That's the next one." he says.

Upon reaching the Windy Valley, the next temple is in plain sight. It is within an unfamiliar cyclone hovering above the area. Super Sonic and Marina enter the vortex and from there, enter the temple. The doors are already opened and within is a large, round room.

"Wow...wonder what will be waiting here?" Marina asks.

"_Come closer..._" a voice calls out.

"Probably another Guardian..." Sonic says, walking closer.

"Be careful..." she says, watching him walk in the center.

The wind picks up suddenly and Marina and Sonic find themselves sealed with the room, since the door has closed. A windy being emerges, shaped like a crystal with fast-moving wind around it. It has the same single yellow eye that shows the Oblivion people. It looks to Sonic and then to Marina before speaking.

"_The time has come..._" it says, igniting eight columns around it.

"What's going on?!" Sonic asks.

"I wish I knew..." Marina says.

"_She bears the power...or does she?_" the crystal asks.

"The...the power? You mean, like Sonic?" she asks.

"_So you are unaware...perhaps the Delta Temple will hold the answers..._" it says.

"So then, what will you do?" Sonic asks, watching the crystal change into a crystallized version of Oblivion Sonic.

"What the...!? You look like me! What is this!?" Sonic asks.

"Your test..." the monster says with a more sinister Sonic-like voice.

The beast charges at Sonic and at that moment, Sonic transforms and they lock blades. While they're fighting, Marina looks around for any answers to how this thing would fall. She figured that a clue would be around, like in the last one. She found nothing and watched the battle unfold. The crystal beast charges energy and unleashes a sonic boom that sends Oblivion Sonic back a lot. He crashes into the wall, getting up immediately and sending two energy attacks at the creature. When the smoke clears, the beast still stands.

"Your power is impressive...but you need to focus, otherwise you'll never get anywhere." the beast says, moving forward.

"Focus...huh? Yeah...focus..." Oblivion Sonic says, closing his eyes.

Marina closes her eyes too, listening to the sounds of a mighty clash and flesh being cut. She looks in horror to see the crystal being dissappearing in the wind and Oblivion Sonic falling to the ground with a splash from his blood. She lets out a scream and runs to him, though she is blocked by a barrier.

"Let me through! Let me get to him! He needs me now! Sonic!!" she cries out, her tears coming down as the pool of blood started appearing.

"_This is part of the test. He must use his powers not only to fight...but also to help._" the voice says.

Marina watches Oblivion Sonic bleeding until his body starts moving slightly. Slowly, Sonic gets back up, clutching at his wound and dipping his hand in his blood. The blood circles around his arm and enters his wound, patching it up and making it more bearable to stand. He breathes heavily, the whole process was a little draining for him.

"_Excellent job, Bearer of Oblivion. Your final temple lies underneath us all, in a place where darkness covers a hidden place. This place holds great power and is where the last test and duty of the Bearer of Oblivion lies._" the voice says.

"Okay..." Sonic says, changing back to his golden Super form.

"Oh my god, Sonic!" Marina cries out, now rushing to him and burying her face in his chest.

"Shh...it's okay now." he says, holding and comforting her.

"Please don't let that happen again...I don't know what I'd do if you died..." she says, somewhat muffled.

"Okay...let's get out of here." he says, lifting and carrying her back to her home.

As they went, Sonic sees the Remnants Carriers flying around the sky outside the cyclone, glad that they aren't doing anything. When he lands near Marina's home, she finally remembers something.

"Sonic, we need to go back to the Research Facility." she says.

Sonic nods and they both make the run for the building where this all began, but getting in now would prove to be a problem...

-Coming up, a startling revelation and the location of the last temple.


	9. Chapter 9

**Surging Chaos: Enraged Aura**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: Don't own SEGA, duh. Rated M or MA for Scenes of Rape, Language and Violence. If you can't stand those elements, turn away now.**

**9. Ninth Meeting**

Reaching the research facility was an easy job. However, they wouldn't be able to get too far when they reached the front door. Super Sonic walks up and checks the door, since it usually opens when he's nearby. It doesn't do that and the darkness of the building worries him as to what's happened inside.

"That's odd...why isn't it opening?" Sonic asks.

"Let me try my ID." Marina says, pointing her ID, but getting nothing. "That didn't work."

"Hmm..." Sonic says, lifting her and floating above the building before landing.

"Think we can get into your room from here?" she asks.

"It's worth a shot." he says, looking for the rooftop door.

He finds it and they both enter the building. Upon reaching the Main Lobby, it's clear that there isn't a single soul here. Sonic remembers that Tails is usually here and they proceed to his office. He knocks on the door and enters, seeing no one at all. Even the back room of his office is empty. By now, Sonic is concerned and exits the room, returning to the Main Lobby.

"It's totally empty..." he says.

"Don't worry, I'm sure someone is here..." Marina says.

No sooner does she say that does the security guard Strongarm emerge from the front door and walks to the two of them. He appears to be a little tired, yet his body has increased in muscular value.

"Sonic? Marina? What are you two doing here?" he asks.

"Uh, do you know where Tails is?" Sonic asks.

"He and the rest of the crew left. Something is being discussed in another location, so the building was left alone for a while. I still need to guard it." Strongarm says.

"Something is being discussed?" Marina asks.

"Yeah, Dr. Eggman called a meeting with all the experts here. Wanted to relay some information about the weird creatures." Strongarm says.

"Why would they do this without bringing us along? We need to know too..." Sonic says.

"I wish I could say. Sorry, guys..." he says before sitting at his desk.

"I guess we should just go to the last temple now..." Marina says.

"We don't know where it is...Maybe Tails would..." Sonic says.

"Let's just wait here." Marina says.

They sit in the Main Lobby in order to wait for Tails' return. Strongarm looks to the two of them, Marina leaning against Sonic in slumber. Sonic looks out the window at the creatures flying overhead. Strongarm pulls a chair up to Sonic in order to speak.

"Sonic, how's it been?" he asks.

"Uh...fine, nothing wrong." Sonic says with some unease.

"Sonic, you don't need to be nervous around me. I've gotten over that scar." Strongarm says.

"I know...I know..." Sonic says.

"Well, how much longer do you figure you'll be like this?" Strongarm asks.

"One more temple...Once we find that, I'll be able to truly return to my normal form." Sonic says.

"What do you think you'll do after that?" Strongarm asks.

Sonic hadn't thought of that at all. He wasn't sure what would happen after the last temple. Then he looks to Marina, comfortably sleeping against his body. He knew he wanted to be with her, but he didn't think about how his life would be as a result. Suddenly, Tails, Cosmo and a few others enter the building.

"Sonic, Marina! Come with us!" Tails shouts.

"Tails, what's going on?" Sonic asks.

"No time! Come on!" he shouts as Sonic lifts Marina and carries her outside.

Tails leads them to a large, armed ship set to sail on a course given by Eggman. He leads them to a large room on the ship, where a meeting is in progress between Tails' workers and Eggman. Eggman sits across from Tails and Cosmo, while Sonic and Marina sit along the side.

"Welcome. As you know, these creatures have been circling our planet for too long. We know they seek to destroy us, especially whenever we try to get rid of them. Therefore, I have decided to pool my resources into assisting in the calming of the Oblivion people. It is the only way to save this world." Eggman says.

"So exactly what does this mean?" Sonic asks, suppressing his urge to hurt him.

"Simple. I have constructed a machine to sense the power of these beings, so I'll be able to find this final temple for you." Eggman says.

"It's the only plan we have. You two have done most of the work so far. Now we want to help you." Tails says.

"Wow, that's wonderful!" Marina says.

"At least we'll be able to find the last temple." Sonic says.

"In short, take a break and let us take care of things, Sonic. You both can relax until we find the temple." Eggman says.

Meanwhile, the Remnant Carriers are flying around in the air until they finally dive into a small section of ocean far off from the location of Eggman's ship. A large diamond-like design appears on the surface of the water until a large beam shoots from the water. It flies out of the planet and into a large being floating somewhat close-by. The being opens it's yellow eye and looks to where the energy came from, flying towards the planet. A sailor on the ship looks to the sky and sees the clouds circling oddly.

"Dr. Eggman, look into the sky!" the sailor shouts.

"Let's see...What the!?" Eggman shouts, looking into the sky.

At the center of the cloud-like vortex, a large, long, black and white dragon penetrates the cloud barrier. It has massive claws and wings, with eyes on the wings. Floating around it are four spheres with dark energy coarsing through them. The head is massive and disc-shaped, with long horns and one large yellow eye. This being is the Oblivion Dragon and it has finally come down.

"Oh my god..." Eggman says, walking back into the Main Cabin.

"What's wrong?" Tails asks.

"A massive being is in the sky!" Eggman yells.

Suddenly, Sonic gets up and slowly walks towards the door. Marina watches with concern, since Sonic seems to be in a trance as he goes. Two sailors try to block his exit, but he throws them out of the way. Marina gets up immediately and goes after him as he stands on the deck of the ship. The Oblivion Dragon looks down and sees Sonic, staring intently at him.

"O...Oblivion Dragon..." Sonic says.

"Sonic, what are you doing?! What is that!?" she asks, trying to get him to go back inside.

"_It is the Oblivion Dragon..._" a familiar voice calls out.

"Vios!" Sonic says, snapping to attention.

"Yes...the Remnants have called the beast here. I don't know why." she says.

"Why is it looking at Sonic?" Marina asks.

"The Oblivion Dragon is drawn to Sonic because he is a Bearer of Oblivion. There is a chance that it seeks to take his soul in order to gain the power of Oblivion." Vios says.

"His soul!? But...but if it takes his soul..." Marina says.

"Correct. He will take Sonic's life to get his soul. We must get away." Vios says.

"What should I do?" Marina asks.

Before anyone could say anything, the dragon pulls out a blast of energy and barely misses the ship. The rush of powerful waves, however, knocks Sonic and Marina off the ship. Marina holds Sonic close as they go under. The crew makes futile attempts to rescue them, but the waves and the emerging Remnant Carriers don't help. Tails and Eggman look over at the sea, concern in their hearts.

"I hope they're still alive..." Tails says.

"One can only hope..." Eggman says.

Marina opens her eyes and notices that she is unable to move. Her surroundings make no sense either, since it seems completely black and white. The beings chanting at her are apparently the Oblivion beings, since they have the one yellow eye on their bellies. Some observation from Marina causes her to notice that her belly has the eye as well. She also notices that she has no clothing except her bra, which is quickly ripped from her body, exposing her bare breasts to the people. The masked being that rips it off looks to her with red eyes.

"_You have grown...but haven't matured..._" he says with a menacing voice.

"_What are you talking about?_" Marina asks, scared out of her mind.

"_Silence!_" he says, slapping her across the face hard. "_You haven't found the need to mate, so now you will have no choice._"

"_Where is he...where is Sonic!?_" she yells out.

The masked being reaches behind himself and pulls out a limp, beaten body. As he brings it up, Marina feels the tears rushing from her eyes. The body is Oblivion Sonic, apparently dead. He cruelly brings the body close enough so that his head is touching her chest. She continues to look at the body, unable to stop crying. Her worst fears have become reality and she cannot take it.

"_SOOONNNIIIICCC!!!!_" she cries out before the being throws the body onto the ground. "_You can't be dead! Please let it not be true! Sonic, wake up! PLLLEEEEAAASSSEEEE!!!"_

"_All of your pointless tears mean nothing for the dead. This one tried to get you away from this ceremony, but he was headed off. He needed to die._" the being explains.

"_You took his life!? You cruel bastard! How could you do such a thing!? He didn't deserve it!!_" Marina screams.

"_Any who interfere will die, Bearer of Oblivion or not. He betrayed the rules, thus he deserved to die._" he says.

"_I LOVED HIM AND I ALWAYS WILL!!_" she screams.

"_ENOUGH!! Your time of speech is done! Come forth!" _he yells, calling forth three other beings that step over Oblivion Sonic's body.

"_What are you doing!?_" Marina shouts as they surrounded her.

"_You've lost your freedom to love and give birth of your own will. Now you will do so based on our will!_" he shouts.

Marina screams, but her cires are unheard. She maintains her focus on Oblivion Sonic's dead body just next to her, wishing that it was all a lie. Her focus is averted when one of the beings forces a long kiss on her, grabbing her head so she couldn't look away. Her whole body is violated with the one being having stopped kissing her and sucking her left breast as another sucks her right. Her holes are licked and then penetrated, yet she cannot scream because she is gagged. While they do that, they take Sonic's body and drag it down the long steps. Marina's muffled cries for Sonic continue as she watches this, unable to do anything at all. She feels a blade at her side and at her breasts, looking to see the beings that weren't forcing sex on her. One cut at her side and cuts on her breasts got her in a complete panic. She just closed her eyes and waited for it to be over...

Marina opens her eyes a few minutes later and notices the change in scenary. The area is somewhat lit up by glowing gems on the floor and walls. It is a jeweled cavern of some kind, with green jewel bridges and columns of carved jewels. She notices that she is naked, but there are no cuts on her body at all. She looks to see the Chaos Emerald still around her neck, which relieves her.

"It must've been a horrible dream...but where was I...and why was I there?" she asks, still a little teary-eyed. "Wait...where is Sonic...?"

She looks around and doesn't see anything at first. After adjusting her vision a bit, she finally sees Sonic a few feet away from her. She gets up and runs over to him, checking his body for any injuries. When she finds nothing, relief returns to her heart as she checks for breathing. She pushes his stomach in and pushes the water out of him until he finally comes to.

"Ugh...where...where are..we...?" he says, coughing up a little water.

"Oh my god, Sonic!..." she says, embracing him tightly as tears escaped her body.

While she's holding him, Sonic notices something. Her body is filled with the Oblivion power and on her front is the same yellow eye that appears on his own belly. Her color hasn't changed at all, but he can still feel the energy. She stops and looks at him, her tears continuing to fall.

"Marina, what happened...?" Sonic asks.

"A horrible...horrible dream..." she says, holding him again.

"Marina..." Sonic says, returning the affection.

Somehow, even though she didn't tell him, he had an idea what she dreamt. The feelings she had and the amount of stress within her body was more than convincing enough. He seemed to have gotten an image of her dream in his head, making him believe that it might've been a past life of Marina during the time of the Oblivion people. It also became apparent that Marina possessed the Oblivion power, since the sign was visible on her body.

"Sonic...I love you so much...I don't want you to die...please don't let it happen..." she says.

"Marina...I'll do what I can...I can't promise much...but I'm here for you..." he says.

After a bit, Sonic looks around and takes notice of the area. The dim lighting, the look of the area, it seemed to be what the last temple described. When he saw a giant eye design on the ceiling, he is convinced where they are.

"Marina...we're here...we're at the last temple." he says to her as they rise up and look at their last destination...

-Coming up, Sonic and Marina enter the final temple.


	10. Chapter 10

**Surging Chaos: Enraged Aura**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: Don't own SEGA, duh. Rated M or MA for Scenes of Rape, Language and Violence. If you can't stand those elements, turn away now.**

**10. Tenth Meeting**

Sonic and Marina find themselves in a place that seems to be connected to the Hidden Palace. This area is darker, but the amount of jewels and the structure of the cavern was all too familiar. The large eye design proved that the cave had a connection with the Bearers of Oblivion. As they walked through the area, they saw skeletons, broken pottery and eventually, they come across a large set of stairs. Marina holds Sonic closer as they near the stairs since they remind her of her dream. The whole area is black and white as well, making her panic a bit.

"Sonic...we should be more careful now..." she tells him.

"I know...this place is something else...I should probably carry you, since the floor probably has sharp points." he tells her, lifting her.

"Okay...but if you see anyone...let's just leave..." she tells him, her head resting on his shoulder.

"All right. We'll go if someone is here." Sonic says.

They reach the top of the stairs and Marina sees the two pillars she was bound to, some chains attached to it are rusted. An old stain of blood on the floor scares her even more. Sonic looks around and finally sees a slot on the floor that looks like a hand.

"Excuse me, Marina." he says, looking down.

"What is it, Sonic?" she asks.

"Our way in." Sonic says, touching the print and opening a set of descending stairs.

They walk down and come across a large room with long and old stains of blood, broken weapons and skeletons. Marina is not liking this place one bit as Sonic carries her while looking around. He spots a wall covered in glowing designs and walks over to it.

"Hmm...this looks interesting." he says.

"That seems to be describing something." she says.

"Yeah. _The massive sky shall call the titan of Oblivion. When he comes, the bearer shall slay, ending the terror and sealing our will._ I wonder what that means?" he asks.

"The only part I get is that you need to take down the Oblivion Dragon." Marina says.

Suddenly, the wall opens and a much more decorated room appears. They enter and look around at all the sealed treasures and sculptures. In the middle of the far wall is another eye design, which opens to reveal a glass wall. On the other side is a room with eight pillars and in the center is a white-armored being.

"_Bearer of Oblivion...come alone..._" the armor says. Marina shakes a bit, since the voice is familiar from her dream.

"Sonic, I don't know about this..." she says.

"I've got no choice." Sonic says, letting her down. She holds him back.

"Sonic...please promise me you'll come back to me..." she says.

He turns to her and smiles, pulling her close to him. She grabs his head and kisses him while her tears escape her eyes. He returns the affection and makes it a kiss to remember. When their lips separate, he smiles again and holds her.

"I promise." he whispers to her.

"Sonic..." she says quietly as he lets her go and walks towards the wall, entering it.

The armor looks to Sonic before drawing his sword. Sonic transforms and rushes at him. They lock blades and clash rapidly, the sounds of clashing steel screaming around the chamber. The armor is eventually destroyed, leaving a new monster. It looks like a bigger Remnant Carrier with the long blade still in it's possession. It rapidly slices at Oblivion Sonic, sending him back a few feet for a bit. Eventually, Oblivion Sonic continues his attacks, getting the creature in a corner and beating it savagely before the fight was over. The wall opens again and Marina stands with Sonic, where some spirits show up.

"_Well done, Bearer of Oblivion...the time has come for you to take complete control of your power..._" the spirits tell him.

Sonic is bathed in a white light before his body recieves the full power of the Oblivion people. He can completely control his other form and has even greater power. The spirits began to look at Marina before speaking again.

"_You have returned at last...Marina._" they say to her.

"You...you know me?" she asks.

"_Correct. You are a Bearer as well, except not in the same sense as he. Your power is not for savage destruction. Your power is for gentle restoration. You shall recieve your power._" they tell her.

Her body recieves the light as well and her reddish body turns into a more white-pinkish color. The eye appears and Sonic is shocked. Even though she proved that she was a Bearer a while ago, seeing her like this was still surprising. As soon as she was done, she falls into his arms, her hand barely holding his shoulder.

"_She will be fine. Now you must defeat the Oblivion Dragon._" the spirits say before disappearing.

"I will." Sonic says, carrying Marina back out of the temple.

He emerges back in the main cavern and looks above to see the shimmering surface of the water. He takes a deep breath and flies at top speed towards the ceiling, smashing through the water and into the sea. He emerges out of the water and above the ship, surprising the crew.

"Sonic, Marina! You guys are okay!" Tails yells.

"Perfect, you survived!" Eggman says.

"Yeah, but now I got this guy to take care of." Sonic says, landing on the ship.

He walks inside and lays Marina down in the bed, covering her and kissing her forehead before walking out. Back on deck, Sonic transforms and flies to the head of the dragon. The beast looks to Sonic without making any attacks, the both of them staring each other down.

"So, you're the Oblivion Dragon...the powerful beast of Oblivion legend..." Sonic says.

"_Sonic, you must be cautious. The beast is gravely powerful._" Vios says, appearing on the dragon's head.

"V...Vios? What is this!?" he asks

"_Sonic, only you can defeat this beast. It cannot see me. Only Bearers can._" she says.

"Don't worry, I'll take it down." Sonic says.

The beast opens it's eye and looks to Sonic, producing an earth-shaking roar before expanding it's large wings. Oblivion Sonic looks to the beast and gets ready to do battle. He casts one last look on the ship and then turns his attention to the dragon.

"Don't know how this will go...but I'll be the one coming out alive!" Sonic yells, rushing forward.

The dragon does the same and when they clash, the sky glows with white and black energy slamming into each other repeatedly. Eggman watches the display and Tails is absolutely amazed. Cosmo isn't sure what will happen, but she prays that Sonic emerges victorious. Marina is awakened by the sound of the clashing and looks out the window at the battle at hand.

"Sonic...please keep your promise...I'll be waiting for you!" she says, watching the display.

Sonic flies right at the beast at top speed, swinging his blades and landing blow after blow. At one point, the Dragon grabs Sonic with it's long tail and swings him in the air, throwing him into the water shortly afterwards. Oblivion Sonic rushes from the sea and cuts the beast with so much force, a wave of light escapes his blades upon contact. The Oblivion Dragon moves back and all of it's wounds seem to be recovering. It fires a massive ray at Sonic, hitting hard and nearly sapping him of his strength. Sonic gets a second wind and looks to the beast.

"If I'm going to kill it, it's now!" Sonic shouts, flying at high speed above the beast.

"You can do it, Sonic!" Tails says.

"We believe in you, Sonic!" Cosmo says.

"You better not lose!" Eggman shouts.

"_You are the Bearer of Oblivion!_" Vios shouts.

"I know you can do it, Sonic!" Marina shouts.

They all watch Sonic come down and cut through the creature like a hot knife through butter. The split body starts shining and sparkling, with black and white flames covering it's body. Finally it sinks into the sea and explodes with great force. The blast sends Oblivion Sonic back onto the ship as he lands on the deck very hard. The crew surrounds him with concern until he somewhat moves.

"Is he all right...?" Tails asks.

"I can't even tell..." Eggman says.

"Please move away." Marina says from behind, walking up to Sonic's body.

"Marina, what are you doing?" Tails asks.

"Sonic has used his powers to save us all and to protect me. I want to use mine to help him." she says, placing her hands on his chest.

Her hands begin glowing brightly as a pure white flame covers Sonic's body. She concentrates hard as she wraps her arms around his body, bringing forth white light upon his body. Almost instantly, his body is going from the white and black of Oblivion Sonic back to the golden aura of Super Sonic. He opens his eyes and looks to Marina's relieved eyes.

"Are you all right now, Sonic...?" she asks.

"Marina...everyone...Yeah, I feel much better now." he says to her, smiling.

"Oh, Sonic!...I'm so happy you're okay!..." she says, doing her best to hold back tears of happiness.

He holds her as she lets her tears come down, repeating his name and her love for him. He sheds his own tears, happy that it is all over now. Everyone around them can see how much they care about each other and smile upon them. Eventually, Sonic lifts Marina and they return to the inside of the ship. It's been quite a day and the both of them are tired. Once they've returned to land, Eggman goes with Tails and Cosmo inside the building and it's Vios, Sonic and Marina left.

"_Bearers of Oblivion, I cannot thank you both enough. You have saved the world and put my people's fears at rest._" Vios says.

"We have you to thank, Vios. If not for you, I wouldn't know how to stop it." Sonic says.

"Yes, you've done your fair share of work too. We thank you for helping us, Vios." Marina says.

"_I still have my word to keep._" Vios says, walking up to Sonic and placing her hand on his belly. "_I will now remove the Oblivion Sphere from your body._"

Her hands enter his belly and reach for something. She grabs hold of the sphere and begins to pull it out. The light from the sphere is bright and mighty, yet Vios is determined to get it out. Eventually she does, holding it like a young child. As soon as it's out, Sonic returns to his normal blue body color. It is bright and almost transparent. Within it is a yellowish flame and electric energy, circling and spreading inside of it. Sonic looks at it and can't believe it's the same sphere that she put in him the first time. Marina is impressed as well, since she'd never seen it before.

"_This is the same sphere I left within you the day you saved my life. It has matured greatly since then._" Vios says, passing it to Sonic.

"Wow...it's so warm and bright." Sonic says.

"It's beautiful, Sonic..." Marina says.

"_Yes, and now that it has grown perfectly, I can take it back so that it can become an Oblivion creature. Thank you so much, Sonic and Marina. Farewell._" Vios says, disappearing in a flash of light.

"Think we'll ever see her again?" Marina asks.

"Probably, I have a good feeling that we will see her again one day." Sonic says, smiling.

"Yeah, you're right." Marina says, walking with Sonic back to the research facility.

-Next chapter is the final chapter for this story!


	11. Chapter 11

**Surging Chaos: Enraged Aura**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: Don't own SEGA, duh. Rated M or MA for Scenes of Rape, Language and Violence. If you can't stand those elements, turn away now.**

**11. Eleventh Meeting**

Marina walks towards the research facility in her jogging top and tight shorts, a wonderful smile on her face as she gets closer. Upon entering, she waves to everyone, who wave to her in return. Strongarm smiles to her as she does the same to him, walking over to him as she did so.

"Hey, Marina. Looking fine today." Strongarm says, somewhat confidently.

"Hey, Strongarm. Thank you, I made my targeted distance today." she says.

"So, here to see Sonic on his last day here?" he asks.

"Yup, catch you later." she says, walking towards the hallway.

She sees the various personnel walking around and carrying things, replacing old supplies with new technology. When she finally arrives at Sonic's room, he is relaxing for a bit after clearing the place. She sits next to him and smiles as he smiles to her.

"Ready to go, Sonic?" she asks.

"You bet, Marina. It's been a while, but this is finally over." he tells her.

"I'm so glad there is still some research going on here. I enjoy working here." Marina says.

"You do your job very well, Marina. I mean, you helped me." Sonic says.

"Hee hee, I know...I know. It's going to strange not having you here." she says.

"Yeah, but we're together now, Marina. You may not see me here, but we're together anyway." he says, holding her.

"If it wasn't for the fact that this place was just cleaned up..." she whispers in his ear as she pushes him on his back.

"Don't worry, we can do it back at your home..." he whispers to her.

They are out of the building and Sonic's friends swarm him. Amy, Knuckles and Cream are glad to see the blue back in their hedgehog friend. Amy looks to Marina almost immediately, knowing that a young woman that close to Sonic meant something was going on.

"Hello, I don't believe we've properly introduced ourselves. My name is Amy Rose." Amy says.

"Oh, hello. My name is Marina. It's a pleasure to meet you." Marina says.

"So, what's your relationship with Sonic?" Amy asks.

"I love Sonic." Marina says.

"You love him...? I love Sonic, I've loved him since the day we met." Amy says, maintaining her calm.

"That's fine by me, he's a popular guy and it makes a lot of sense." Marina says.

"But I was his girlfriend before you even knew him." Amy says.

"Amy, we never went out like that. You kinda just self-proclaimed yourself as my girlfriend. Don't get me wrong, I do care about you. You are a close friend to me, but what I feel for Marina is...it's the real thing." Sonic says.

"Sonic, you can't be serious about that!" Amy yells, unable to contain herself.

"Please calm down, it's not like he's trying to hurt you. He's just being honest!" Marina says, trying to calm Amy down.

From there, Amy and Marina go back and forth in a strange argument. Sonic tries his best to lessen Amy's stress, but it doesn't go too well. Finally, Sonic decides to just take Amy somewhere so that they could talk alone.

"Sonic, what is going on here? When did you fall for her?" Amy asks.

"Amy, listen...I really like you, I think you're a great friend, it's just that..." Sonic starts.

"What's wrong, Sonic...?" she asks.

"It's just that I'm not in love with you. I felt like we were really close friends, Amy. The person I fell in love with was Marina." Sonic says.

"Sonic, you know that I've always been in love with you! How can you be like this...?" Amy asks.

"Amy, I'm...I'm sorry. I didn't want it to be like this. I thought you would be able to understand..." Sonic says.

"Sonic, I do understand...really, I do. It's just so hard for me..." she says.

"I'm sorry, Amy...I really am..." he says, holding her tightly.

She returns the embrace, enjoying the feeling of his body against her own. She knew she couldn't change his mind or the decision his heart made. All she wanted was to enjoy this one moment when they were together. Sonic felt her pain and wished there was something he could do. He was afraid to ask, since he had an idea what she'd say anyway. Once they break off, they both simply look to each other.

"Sonic, I understand how you feel. I'm glad that you understand my feelings too." she says.

"I do, Amy. I know how you feel, but I know you would've felt worse if I didn't tell you at all." he says.

"We still have our own special connection, Sonic...I just know it." she says, smiling.

"Yeah...I'll see you around, Amy." he says, smiling.

They walk their separate ways, the emotional storm finally subsiding. Amy knew she still had something special with Sonic and even Sonic felt a similar connection with her. He returns to Marina's home and goes through a similar conversation, calming Marina down and explaining exactly what she was talking about.

"Okay, now I understand...I never knew." Marina says.

"She makes a big deal out of it, even though it was never anything official." Sonic says.

"I know how she must've felt. I should've handled that a little easier..." Marina says.

"Don't worry about it. I talked to her, everything is fine now." he says.

"All right...I'm so tired..." she says, her eyes half-closing.

"Well, you have been up since this morning and been moving all day." he says, lifting her and carrying her to her bed.

"You're so sweet..." she says as he lays her down.

"I'll be back, just going outside for a second." Sonic says, dashing outside.

Under the starry sky, Sonic sits on the slanted hillside. He looks up and smiles, glad to be back to his normal self. Marina's current parents appear from the house and walk over to Sonic, who turns around and see them.

"Ah, it's Marina's parents." Sonic says.

"Mr. Hedgehog, it is good to see you." her mother says.

"So this is what you look like without the glowing aura." her father says.

"Yes, I'm the blue dude with attitude again. It's all thanks to your daughter and my friends, as well as some descendents from a past I never knew." Sonic says.

"We have you to thank for opening Marina up more." her mother says.

"Opening her up?" Sonic asks.

"Yes, you see, before she met you, Marina would often put up a smile to block out whatever she was feeling. Now she shows us her emotions, she lets us know what's wrong." her father says.

"Wow, I never knew. She seemed like such an open girl to me." Sonic says.

"She projects that image to everyone who sees her. But now she doesn't do that anymore." her mother says.

"I'm glad that she is more open with herself. Oh yeah, I wanted to ask you something." Sonic says.

"Sure, what is it?" her mother asks.

"You ever think that Marina would ever go back to her original parents? You've raised her since she came here, so I was curious about your feelings with that." Sonic asks.

"We believe that Marina will come to that realization one day. We want to nurture and guide her to that moment. If she decides to go back, we're with her all the way." her father says.

"I see." Sonic says.

After a few minutes of outside time, Sonic heads back inside and lies down with Marina. She rolls on top of his body and rests as he gently rubs her back. He looks out the window and then to Marina, a smile appearing on her face as well as his own. A couple of days pass and Marina has the strangest sensation to return to HighMarine to see her parents again. Once they reach the house, Marina and her parents take the time to discuss what's happened since she left again. Sonic sits down and watches the reunited family speaking again, a warm feeling filling his heart. Some time passes before Marina comes back to Sonic.

"Sonic, we're going back home tomorrow, all right?" she asks.

"Sure, sure, no problem at all." Sonic says.

With that decision made, Marina's original parents serve up something to eat before Sonic headed upstairs to wash off. Once he was set, he lays down and almost closes his eyes before Marina walks up to him with a look in her eyes. She gets on top of his body and smiles almost devilishly to him. Doesn't take long for Sonic to catch her drift and soon has her without anything on. Marina guides him into her and holds his head to her breasts as he pumps her. He grabs her body and gives her all he has, which is more than enough to satisfy Marina. She lays on his body after she cums, sleeping peacefully shortly afterwards.

"I love you, Marina..." Sonic says softly.

"I love you too, Sonic..." she says, tightening her grip on him as she sleeps with him.

Marina still smiles when she thinks about the circumstances of her even meeting Sonic. When she accepted the job, she wasn't sure what she would be dealing with. At first, she was scared of dealing with a crazed person. She wouldn't have guessed she would meet the hedgehog of her dreams within a research facility. Everything they went through proved to make her a stronger person both inside of her and outside of her. It was truly an experience that changed her and she was able to learn a little more about herself. Plus, she fell in love with Sonic the Hedgehog and helped him through an odd time in his life. Neither would forget the journey they had together and the affection that would keep them together.

- Don't know how satisfying that was for an ending, but I'll let you decide. Thanks for reading it and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
